Ballad for the Wolf Maiden
by CartaEscarlate
Summary: A song of Ice and Fire Prequel. The tale of the Blue Winter Rose, the most fair maiden from Winterfell, and the silver dragon from the South. Description of the events that led to Robert's Rebellion and how it unfolded.
1. Prologue

**BALLAD FOR THE WOLF MAIDEN**

 _A Song of Ice and Fire Fanfiction_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : My fanfic is based on _A song of ice and fire_ created by G.R.R. Martin; characters and setting are owned by him, none by me, and no profit is/will be made or authorized from this story. This fanfic is a combination of known events that led to Robert's Rebellion and theories about what may have happened.

Forgive me for some grammatical mistakes: English isn't my mother language.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

 _A long summer will come and end. Then the icy winds will blow like they have before, in a time that no one who now lives remembers._ Each weirwood tree had a face, they are the Gods eyes. _Heroes shall raise and fall and servants will emerge from both sides._ It was the wind, whispering between the blood like leafs _The cold darkness will raise again… Do you feel its breath?_

The crannogman was lying down against one of the weirwood trees. His eyes were blank while he was dwelling of things yet to come. The green men had given him a white paste with blood red veins to drink: it was an ancient recipe from the children of the forest who would awake his powers and wed him to the trees. He has forgotten for how long he has been in the Isle of Faces… Has it months… or even years? It was located in the center of God's Eye lake. And the crannogman was seeing through God's eyes, indeed.

Once he was only a curious lad who lived in the Neck: he was small like all crannogmen, but brave and smart and strong. He grew up hunting and fishing and climbing trees, and learned all the magics of the crannogs… but he wanted more. Rare was the crannogman who leaves home, but he was bolder than most and when he reached manhood, he decided to leave Greywater Watch and visit the Isle of Faces, to meet face to face with the green men. He paddled a little skin boat down the Green Fork, only armed with a leathern shield and a three-pronged spear. He passed beneath the Twins by dark night so the Freys wouldn't see him and when he reached the Trident he climbed from the river and walked for days. When he finally arrived at the Gods Eye, he threw his boat in the lake and paddled out to the Isle, where he met the green men and remain there the entire winter.

"I've dreamt that dragon and wolf must come together." The crannogman said "From their union a servant of Light will heave. Cold dusk fell from his dragon steel and flee before his fangs. His eyes were blood red and his skin was covered in white velvet."

 _Dragon and wolf must come together._ The wind whispered.

The crannogman saw wolves burning, the Trident flooded with blood and rubies, a bed of blood and roses, a beheaded wolf, a lion with a golden hand, a little bird singing to a dog, a crown wolf in a throne of corpses, a red enchantress bathing in blood like fire, a shadowless man with a flaming sword, a kraken rising from the depths of the sea, dragons on the skies with wings so vast that entire towns fall under their shadow, bright blue eyes that frozen the soul, the Red Keep and the Iron Throne… swallowed by ice and fire.

"The time has come… I have to go North." _Will you return home, so soon?_ "Harrenhal." The crannogman said "I must go to Harrenhal." _Must you?_ "Can I leave? I have to leave." _You can leave anytime you wish… Are you ready to leave?_ "I have to… I have to go to Harrenhal." _Why must you go to Harrenhal?_ "To bring dragon and wolf together."

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed it and let me know your opinion! Thank you for reading!**


	2. The She-Wolf

**THE SHE-WOLF**

* * *

 **Summary:** The wolf maiden learns she'll wed the young stag of Storm's End. Two years later, a grand tourney is being held at Harrenhal.

* * *

The year was 279. Eddard Stark had returned from the Eyrie, where he was forested by Lord Jon Arryn alongside Lord Robert Baratheon; the young Lord of Storm's End since his father had passed away in 278. Ned had reached manhood and was now allowed to spend more time at Winterfell. Ned asked for his sister, Lyanna, for he had grand news for her. The men at the Hunter's Gate told him that she and Brandon were in the Wolfswood: "M'lady and M'lord Stark went horseriding, M'lord. Bloody centaurs, those two!"

They returned at night's fall, before supper. Lyanna unhorsed and run to hold Ned in her embrace: "My dear brother! Oh, how I've missed you, Ned!"

"You're taller since I've last saw you, Lya." Ned said "And more beautiful as well."

Lyanna Stark was growing fairer each passing year: with her long dark hair and bright grey eyes. But her beauty wasn't alike that of southerner women, she was a daughter from the North and had a wild beauty, one that couldn't be tamed. She was a thirteen year old maiden, and in three years time she would be a woman, at her sixteen name day. But her nature hasn't changed since childhood: she ride and fight alongside her older brother, in spite of her father's disapproval. The northerners say Lyanna and Brandon have "wolf blood", and baptized the older Stark boy as "wild wolf" and the maiden as "the she-wolf".

Lyanna gave her white horse to a large and seven feet tall young man, with brown eyes and beard, dressed in grayish tones. The stableboy took the reins and smiled witlessly, like it was the pleasant task he had ever done.

"Thank you, Walder." Lyanna said with kindness and touched his arm.

"Hodor." The tall lad said with a large smile.

"Come, dearest Ned." Lyanna wrapped her arm around his while they walked inside the Great Keep "Let's not keep father waiting. We weren't expecting you… Why didn't you send a raven? Brandon came back a moon ago from Barrowton."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"You've never been one for surprises, Ned!" Lyanna laughed "I'll go to my chambers and change for something more appropriate. Father doesn't like to see me in my boiled leather riding gear."

"Lya, I have something of great importance to lecture with you." Ned said and later in that night, when they found the time to be alone, he revealed to her: "Father found you a betrothal. I came to request for your hand in his behalf."

"This can't be true." Lyanna said "Please, I beg you, dearest brother..."

"You've come of age." Ned blushed "You are a maiden flowered."

"Aye, fit to be wedded and bedded, like a broodmare." Lyanna said with anger "To whom, I wonder?"

"Lord Robert Baratheon of Storm's End. You remember him, certainly. He's my childhood's greatest friend. He'll be a good husband for you."

"Robert will never keep to one bed." Lyanna said "I hear he has gotten a child on some girl in the Vale."

Ned knew it to be true: he had held the babe in his arms. Mya Stone was her name. He didn't want to deny the truth nor lie to his sister. "Robert did father a child. But he did it when your betrothal was of no matter." Ned eventually said "He's a good and true man and will love you with all of his heart, Lya."

"Love is sweet, dearest Ned, but it cannot change a man's nature."

"Lya…"

"He will not honor his vows. Robert only wishes to wed me because I'm your sister. I'll have to be grateful to our father for this folly. Father's only concern is to make an alliance with House Baratheon."

"That's not true. Father cares for you welfare." Ned said but Lyanna sniffed "And I truly believe that Robert loves you. He may have some less honorable behaviors but he'll be more kept with you as his wife."

"Words are wind. This wedding will bring me no joy, Ned. I may be young but I'm no fool. Robert will never be a faithful husband and he will shame me with more bastards." Ned opened his mouth but Lyanna dismissed him "Don't, brother. Say no more…"

Lyanna turned her back and headed towards her chambers with her hands covering her face. And then, Ned realized she was crying.

* * *

The maesters from the Citadel had already baptized 281 as the Year of the False Spring: the weather was warmer and people thought winter ended and spring had come, but it didn't for the Citadel hadn't send out white ravens.

The Starks gathered in Winterfell's Great Hall for supper, alongside Maester Walys, who was seat at the Lord's right with Brandon. Lyanna, Ned and Benjen were on their father's left. Lord Rickard Stark nodded his agreement as the servers began to carry in the food. The serving men brought the food to Lord Rickard first, so that he might take the lord's portion. They've brought two venison pies chunky with pork, mushrooms and onions, and black bread, black ale and hot spice wine, honey cakes and a wheel of cheese. They ate in silence.

"A raven came." Lord Rickard Stark was a man of quiet dignity and austere features; he had a long and stern face with a silver beard that iced his grey eyes "Lord Walter Whent, head of House Whent, will host a tourney in his home, at Harrenhal, in the Riverlands, to honor his daughter."

"Honor his daughter? Funny man, Lord Walter… His desire is to exhibit his wealth to every High Lord of Westeros." Brandon said and Benjen giggled, but Lord Rickard ignored his remark.

"The tourney will endure for ten days. As you know, I cannot attend. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. Therefore, I require the presence of my four children. Brandon will represent House Stark during the tourney."

"What about me?" Benjen said "I could joust!"

"You're not a knight, Benjen." Lord Rickard recalled "And you're far too young and inexperienced to compete against other Lords. Even Lyanna can beat you in swordsfighting."

"Are you certain my presence is desired at Harrenhal, father?" Lyanna was now fifteen, and was wearing a winter blue wool gown with a silver direwolf brooch in the neckline of her dress.

"The champion of the tourney will appoint the new Queen of Love and Beauty, out of all the maidens of Westeros." Lyanna's expression had soured but Lord Rickard didn't seem to concern himself with it: "Only the finest knights and noblest lords of the Seven Kingdoms will contest in this tourney. Make House Stark proud. The South must recognize we are an ancient, powerful and proud House. We descend from the Kings of Winter, my children. We have always ruled the North."

Ned knew those were Maester Walys's words pouring out of his father's mouth. Even since the maester, a bastard from the Reach like his last name "Flowers" hinted, arrived at Winterfell he had been filling Lord Rickard's head with southron ambitions. Ned, after his eight name day, was sent to the Vale of Arryn to be fostered by Lord Jon Arryn, and Brandon went to Barrowton, to become Lord Dustin's ward. And to further the alliances with the South, Brandon would wed Lady Catelyn Tully of Riverrun, and Lyanna would marry Robert Baratheon.

But in that night the wolf maiden dreamt of strange affairs. Her soul was trapped inside a direwolf and she was running in the Lands of Always Winter. Then, an enormous black stag appears and begins to persecute her. She feels the dread and is exhausted but wants to escape the monstrous creature on her trail. Her mouth tastes of blood and the cold air burns her lungs… It's so hard for her to breathe… She hears a roar in the distance and coming down from the heavens a dragon appears and lands in front of her, blocking her escape. His scales are silver and his horns, wing bones and spinal crest are golden. The dragon growls to the black stag, taking the she-wolf under his wing, but the black stag does not move… Then, a river appears soaked in blood and blue winter roses and rubies… and dying man's voice whispers: "Lyanna…"

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed it and let me know your opinion! Thank you for reading!**


	3. The Crannogman

**THE CRANNOGMAN**

* * *

 **Summary:** The northerners arrive at Harrenhal and the she-wolf saves the crannogman, who's now in her debt

* * *

The morrow the northerners arrived at Harrenhal, Lyanna realized that must be the greatest castle in the entire world. Harren's castle was deceptive from afar: its colossal curtain walls rose beside the God's Eye lake, sheer and sudden as mountain cliffs topped for five immense towers, and the shortest of them was half again as tall as the highest tower in Winterfell… But those towers didn't soar the way a proper tower should: it seemed like a hand molded and distorted the stone, and each tower was more grotesque and misshapen than the last.

"Look what dragon fire did to these stones!" Ned said "Harrenhal is the largest castle in the Seven Kingdoms, build of a man's greed and the blood of his slaves. Aegon the Conqueror rode Balerion the Dread, and burned Harren the Black and his sons alive in the Kingspyre Tower."

"Are you a maester now, brother?" Brandon jested. "Or a septa?"

"Some say this castle is haunted by ghosts and bats." Benjen said.

"Some say there are things in that castle far worse than that!"

"Quit trying to scare our little brother." Ned said to Brandon "There are no ghosts, Ben. People of Westeros still fear Harren Hoare, King of the Iron Islands and the Riverlands, whose cruelty became legendary over the years, that's all."

"I'm not scared!" Benjen said "I'm thirteen and my fourteen name day is near!"

"Pardon me, my Lord." Brandon laughed "Old Nan never told you about Harren's curse? They say Harren mixed human blood into the mortar for the stonework, and made a curse to prevent any Lord from holding Harrenhal indefinitely. The Houses that held this castle didn't met happy endings, did they?"

"You are very silent, Lya." Ned remarked to their sister "Doesn't Harrenhal astonish you?"

"It's a huge castle, what of it?" Lyanna shrugged.

"She's still brooding because she has to wed Robert Baratheon." Brandon said "It's been two years, sister. Aren't you eager to enjoy ten days in your betrothal's company?"

"No."

"Shouldn't you change for something more appropriate, Lya?" Ned remarked frowning upon her riding gear "We are arriving at Harrenhal. Why won't you join the other ladies in the wheelhouse and dress a beautiful gown?"

"Aye, you must be presentable for Lord Robert." Brandon nodded.

Lyanna though she didn't give a damn about Lord Robert Baratheon nor had any wish to be his wife, no matter how long it has been since Ned brought her the sad news. But she chose to remain silent and ignore the observations her brothers have been doing since they've left the North. When they've departed from Winterfell, Lyanna was wearing a grey wool gown with silver rose-like embroidery, but halfway on the road she decided to change to her boiled leather riding gear for it was more comfortable to ride a horse. She still smiles when remembering the fright on the other ladies's faces when they've saw her. Following the Starks, there were lords and ladies from House Hornwood, House Mormont, House Dustin and House Manderly.

"I'll put on a dress in our tent." Lyanna said. "We are almost at Harrenhal... stopping this parade now is about as useful as nipples on a breastplate."

"I pity Lord Robert more than I do you, sister." Brandon jested "You'll give the poor lad a headache!"

"I can say the same about you, Bran." Lyanna said "Perhaps I should speak more quietly since her neighbor lord is behind us."

"How do you…?" Brandon's face turned into stone remembering the night he took Lady Barbrey Ryswell's maidenhead "You shouldn't concern yourself with servant's talk, Lyanna."

"And you should hold on to your vow to Lady Catelyn." Lyanna said "And I'll find out if my betrothal has been doing to same."

Harrenhal's gatehouse was larger than Winterfell's Great Keep and was scarred as it was massive, its stones fissured and discolored. Beneath its massive and tunnel-like halls Lyanna saw tents of many colors, bright banners cracking in the wind, and knights in ringmail and plate on barded horses. The air smelled of roasting meats, and was filled with the sound of laughter and the blare of heralds' trumpets. A great tourney was about to commence, and champions from all over Westeros had come to contest it. The northerners were heading towards Harrenhal's outer ward, where the Lord's camp has been mounted. Each tent displayed the sigil of its owner. There were more banners than Lyanna could recognize.

Inside the Starks tent, Lyanna was assisted by a lowborn servant girl named Bersa, while the twins Edda and Edel were supporting the Stark's vassals, in their own tents. Bersa was a redheaded young woman, with large breasts and freckled skin, who was in charge of helping Lyanna getting dressed, making her bed, preparing her bath and emptying her chamber pot. Lyanna said she had no need for a handmaiden in a tourney but her father commanded because all southron ladies have at least one.

"M'lady looks very beautiful." Bersa said once she finished with Lyanna's hair "Like a silver princess!" The Riverlands were no place for furs and wools, therefore Lyanna choose a pale grey silk gown, with long sleeves that left her neck and shoulders exposed. Bersa combed her hair into a southron hairstyle, with twisted braids on the top of her head instead of a braid falling down like she wears them in the North. In her neck, Lyanna used a simple silver necklace that belonged to her mother, Lyarra.

"Isn't it too much?" Lyanna asked trailing her hands towards her bare neck and shoulders.

"No, M'lady." Bersa said "All highborn maidens in the South use this fashion."

"Thank you, Bersa." Lyanna smiled "Go on and enjoy yourself. I shall join my brothers for the opening ceremony."

"M'lady doesn't want me to come along?" the servant girl asked "Your brothers won't like that M'lady Lyanna goes all by herself."

"They won't mind. We all deserve to have a delightful time in this tourney."

Lyanna walked towards the outside of the tent and breathed in the fresh air of the Riverlands. In spite of being full of life and color, there was still something about Harrenhal that inspired dread: not all the banners in the known world could mask the darkness of those stones. The weather of Harrenhal wasn't as cold or as dark as in Winterfell, but the castle breathed ghostly and foggy. Above her head, in the upper galleries on the walls, she could distinguish small groups that belonged to the royal court.

As she was walking, she felt a cold wind in the back of her neck that made her shiver, like unseen fingers were touching her skin, and look back. And when she did a scene captured her attention: three boys, no older than fifteen, in armor, were surrounding a petite young man, with bright green eyes and brown hair: "You have no right to be here, frogeater!" And then they knocked the boy to the ground and shoved him down every time he tried to rise, and kicked him when he curled up on the ground "This is our world, mud man!"

"That's my father's man you're kicking!" Lyanna said heading towards them and grabbing a tourney sword along her way. She had recognized the small lad as an inhabitant of the North, of the crannogmen from the swamps of the Neck. "Leave him alone!" Lyanna held the tourney sword against the boys.

"Oh… What do we have here? The damsel came to rescue the mud man!" One squire jested.

"My name is Lyanna Stark of Winterfell and you are attacking an unarmed man from the North."

"Lower that sword, dear. You probably don't even know how to use it." The other squire laughed.

"Do you want me to prove you otherwise, squire?" Lyanna pointed the sword to the second's squire throat.

"Get out of here, girl. I don't use my weapons on women but you're getting on my nerves!" The third squire spoke.

"You don't fight women? Why? Are you afraid?"

The third squire drew his sword and launched it on Lyanna that blocked the move with her blade, and with another blow threw the squire's sword away. The other two ran towards the Stark maiden but she blocked their attacks with ease. Winterfell's master-of-arms trained her well but her silk dress troubled her moves. Still, she managed to disarm the third squire, and then fell onto the second, the one who said she couldn't handle a sword. The she-wolf kick him in the chest and the boy fell back onto the stone floor, and Lyanna pointed the blade at the second squire's throat.

"Leave. And if you bother this man ever again, I shall not let you go unharmed."

The squire stood up with dread upon his face and was joined by the other two while they run back to the Lord's Camp.

"Cowards…"

"Lady Lyanna." The crannogman said and he was bruised and bloodied "I'm so grateful, my Lady."

"You are hurt." Lyanna said "What's your name?"

"Howland of House Reed."

"I've recognized you as a northerner. From the region of the Neck, I am right?"

"Aye. House Reed from Greywater Watch, southwest of Moat Caillin. We are indeed sworn to House Stark of Winterfell."

The crannogman's eyes left Lyanna's face and stare to a group of people that crossed the yard. The she-wolf turned and saw four men and a group of thirteen ladies. The young man who leaded the group was tall and handsome, with long golden-silver hair and indigo eyes, dressed in black and carried a heavy book. Beside him there was a White Sword with bright purple eyes. Two men with dark hair and olive skin escorted a woman with the same features; while one was dressing in white the other one wore a blood-orange tunic with golden embroidery. The woman wore a golden tiara in her black hair but the woman beside her had a beauty that blinded all the jewelry the princess carried, and had the same purple eyes as the Kingsguard. Behind them, a flock of a dozen maids followed.

"It's something we don't see everyday up in the North, aye, my Lady?"

"Southrons…" Lyanna said, and then turned her face to the crannogman "Come, Lord Reed. I'll attend to your wounds and introduce you to my brothers."

"You are very kind, Lady Lyanna."

Lyanna placed her arm around the crannogman's shoulders and led him back to the Starks tent. There, she clean his cuts and bind them up with linen. They remained silent until the wolf maiden finished washing the wounds. While she was doing so, the memory of the silver-haired man came to her mind: she had never seen hair and eyes like those… It was the first time she had left the North and realized how little she knew of the world.

Brandon, Ned and Benjen walked in and they were talking about something with great enthusiasm, although Ned was advising Brandon not to speak of such matters in their younger brother's presence.

"Where have you been?" Lyanna asked them.

"Where have you been, sister? You've missed the King's and the crown prince's arrival. And Lord Arryn joined us with Lord Robert. He wanted to see you." Brandon said and then noticed the hurt crannogman "What's the meaning of this? Why is this man in our tent? And where is your servant girl?"

But before Lyanna could explain, Benjen burst into joy: "You've also missed the oath rite of the White Swords, Lya! Jaime Lannister received his Kingsguard white cloak from Ser Gerold Hightower, the Lord Commander himself! He's the youngster knight ever to be raised to the Kingsguard!"

"I thought it was the Hand of the King who gives the Kingsguard's cloak to the new sworn brother." The cragnoman said.

"Lord Tywin resigned as Hand of the King… he's on his way back to Casterly Rock." Brandon replied "And who are you?"

"This is Lord Howland Reed from Greywater Watch." Lyanna said "He is a son from the North and pays allegiance to our House. Three squires were attacking him outside the Lord's Camp. I've been taking care of his injuries. I asked Bersa to go and enjoy the tourney."

"Who were these squires?" Ned asked.

"I do not know their names and they displayed no banners. But after our friendly exchange they won't attack Lord Reed ever again. He's under our protection now. This is Eddard, but we all call him Ned. The youngest is Benjen, and our elder brother and heir to Winterfell is Brandon."

"The "quiet wolf", the "pup", the "wild wolf" and the "she-wolf"… that's how they call you in the North." Reed said.

"Why am I the pup?" Benjen protested.

"Because you're the youngest of the pack." Brandon said.

"This evening there will to be a feast, to mark the opening of the tourney, Lord Reed." Lyanna said "As our father's bannerman, you should come and dine at our table."

"Oh… no… I can't attend the feast, my Lady."

"You are of high birth, with as much a right to place on the bench as any other man."

"I don't even have a proper garment to wear, my Lady." The crannogman frowned, grabbing his greenish and soiled tunic with dirt and blood.

"I'll find you a garb suitable to a king's feast, Lord Reed." Benjen said.

"Now you'll have to come with us, Lord Reed." Lyanna said and she was not easy to refuse.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed it and let me know your opinion! Thank you for reading!**


	4. The Dragon Prince

**THE DRAGON PRINCE**

* * *

 **Summary:** The dragon prince's plans are disturbed by a spider and a king stab.

* * *

Rhaegar's indigo eyes were fixed on a book he has been reading for a few moons. A gentle hand touched him on the shoulder and he looked up to face a young woman with dark hair, braided at the top her hair, where shone a golden tiara; she had bright dark eyes and olive skin, and wore a long and floating yellowish silk dress. Princess Elia of Dorne smiled at him and caressed her pregnant womb.

"Are you feeling well, my princess?" the dragon prince asked "I've asked you several times if you were sure in coming with me for your health has always been delicate, and Harrenhal is cold and grim."

"We live in a cold and grim place, my prince." Elia said remembering their home, Dragonstone. "Your child in my womb made my body weaker but my soul is strong as ever. I accompany you, as my duty requests."

"I want everything to be peaceful for you."

"Don't worry your mind. I have my brothers and my dozen handmaidens." Elia sat beside him. "My brother Oberyn won't compete on the tourney… You know how he despises that sort of competitions and his disdain for swords… He had always preferred spears."

"I'll have to thank Lord Whent for his hospitality later." the dragon prince said and closed the book. "I hope our dear Rhaenys is alright."

"You fret too much, my prince. Rhaenys is with her septa and maester and servers and Balerion the Cat. And she adores Dragonstone more than I ever have."

"Dornish red is much better than this Arbor piss!" Oberyn Martell, the Red Viper, entered Rhaegar' tent with a goblet in his hand and poured the gold liquid outside in the dirt. He was a young man with olive skin, a linen face with thin eyebrows, black viper eyes and a sharp nose, his hair was lustrous and he wore a blood-orange tunic with golden embroidery. "I knew I would find you here, dear sister. My prince…"

"Don't let House Redwyne hear you, brother." Elia said and exchange an amused glance with her husband "They claim to make the best wine in all Seven Kingdoms."

"Wine? Golden water, more likely." Oberyn said "I've travelled much in my lifetime, but Harrenhal is by far the most depressing and lifeless castle I've ever set foot on."

"Oberyn…"

"Will you deny it, sister? I've only came here because you've _beg_ me to. The Whents only use the lower thirds of two of the five towers… they allow the rest go to ruin! They say many places in the castle have not been entered in decades, centuries even. There is so much decay to explore here. I've heard that bats infest the tops of some of these towers."

"Some say this castle is cursed and haunted." Rhaegar said "Do you believe in that, prince Oberyn?"

"I believe this place was built upon madness and murder and I've always preferred things built upon passion and desire." the dornish prince said "I haven't seen Lord Tywin today… Where is he? Shouldn't he be celebrating the raising of his son to Kingsguard? I've heard you knighted the young Lannister a few moons ago, is that true, Ser Arthur?"

"Aye, I have." Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, was a tall and muscular young man, with bright purple eyes and dark hair. He carried the ancestral sword of House Dayne, _Dawn_ , slung across his back.

"Let us hope that he has more nobility of character than his lion father."

"Brother!" Elia was shocked.

"He wanted to wed you to that cripple child of his… Why is that, sister? Did the Lannister think you were unworthy of his heir to Casterly Rock? Don't feel embarrassed, prince Rhaegar and Ser Arthur… everyone says I'm half-mad but no one is fool enough to treat me."

"Where is our brother?"

"Lewyn is guarding the King as his duty commands." Oberyn said "Luckily for you, Ser Arthur… You get to enjoy our company. Is there any wine?"

"I'm afraid not, prince Oberyn. I'm not much of a drinker." Rhaegar said "But I can request some for you."

"No need, my prince. I'll fetch my own wine… a proper Dornish red. I'm sure Lord Whent has some in store other than his Arbor shit." Oberyn said and prepare to leave and then stopped: "Ser Arthur… what happened to that scum from the Kingswood Brotherhood that kissed and stole my sister's jewelry?"

"Ulmer? He was sent to the Wall to join the Night's Watch." Ser Arthur informed.

"Huh… let him freeze to death, then." Oberyn nodded and left the tent. Rhaegar's tent was an immensity of dark reddish tones and black and displayed the three-headed dragon sigil to House Targaryen. The prince had arranged for a table to be transported alongside candles, scroll and ink for him to read and write.

"Forgive my brother, my prince." Elia sighed "He always speaks his wits when he shouldn't."

"I know my wife's brother, my princess."

"I'll return to my own tent and to my flock of hands. We'll take a stroll by the lakeshore outside the castle walls." Elia said and placed a kiss in the dragon prince's forehead "See if you find the time to amuse yourself, my prince. It's a jolly day and there are so many wonders to see in Harrenhal."

"Ser Arthur?" Rhaegar called for the Kingsguard when Elia left the tent "Can you do me a favor and summon Lord Walter Whent and Ser Oswell? I would like to have a word with them."

"Right way, my prince." Ser Arthur Dayne returned later alongside the Whent brothers. The Kingsguard was a tall and broad man, who wore a helmet emblazoned with a black bat with its wings spread, symbolizing his House, while his brother, the Lord of Harrenhal, was a soft man with a large belly.

"My prince." Lord Walter Whent said "I couldn't believe my eyes when the raven brought the news that your royal father would attend my tourney. He hasn't left the Red Keep in many years, is it not?"

"Aye, five years… Since Duskendale." Rhaegar said. "And my mother and brother were forced to remain in King's Landing. Did you know my royal father prohibit my mother from nursing my brother for many years, Lord Whent? She wasn't allowed to be alone with her own son. And yet, my mother does her finest to protect my brother from my father's madness."

"But… who'll be guarding the queen and the child? Most Kingsguards are at Harrenhal…"

"My father ordered Jaime Lannister to return to King's Landing."

"Your father wasn't supposed to be here, my prince." Ser Oswell said. "How we'll hold a great council now? The high lords will never agree to come together while your father is here!"

"Keep your voice low, brother." The Lord of Harrenhal said "The king has ears everywhere, it seems…"

"Lord Varys, his Master of Whispers, has ears everywhere, Lord Whent." Rhaegar said "It were his so called _little birds_ that told him I sponsored this tourney to shore up the lord's support for ousting my father, who is clearly unfit to rule."

"And what can we do now, my prince?"

"We can't do anything, brother." Ser Oswell said "We can't discuss the King Scab's removal from the Iron Throne… We'll have to find another time and place."

"Aye…" Rhaegar nodded "And meanwhile my mother and brother are suffering at my father's hands and his own people are aching in his hands... Do you know how many Hands of the King he burned alive in these last years? I've lost count… The realm will bleed as long as my father remains in Aegon's throne."

"When the time comes, you can count with House Whent support, my prince." The Lord of Harrenhal said.

"House Dayne will stand by your side, as well." Ser Arthur smiled to his oldest and closest friend, the dragon prince.

"There is a growing tension at court in King's Landing, my friends." Ser Oswell said "The lords are already choosing sides. Grand maester Pycelle sent a raven to the Citadel warning the maesters about it… he fears a civil war. "

"I hope it won't come to war." Rhaegar sighed for the taste of combat and blood wasn't something he enjoyed."If I can reunite enough high lords to my claim, I can exile my father in some keep by the sea for him to life in peace for the rest of his days."

"High lords can be reason with." Lord Whent said "From the Wall to Dorne everyone whispers "Mad King" behind his royal back."

"Aye, but those you have learned how to play my father's madness for their own advancement have no desire to remove him from the throne." the prince recalled "His small council, for instance. When Varys raised the issue of Harrenhal, Lord Qarlton Chelsted, his master of coin, wanted to prohibit this tourney. His master of laws, Lord Symond Staunton, mistrusts me, and even Lord Lucerys Velaryon, his master of ships, supports my father. And then, we have that Wisdom Rossart, the pyromancer…"

"What are five rats against an entire realm, my prince? House Chelsted pays allegiance to House Baratheon of Storm's End, if you shall gain the support of their high Lord they have to follow. House Velaryon and House Staunton of Rook's Rest should pay allegiance to the prince of Dragonstone; instead those witless idiots are the king's major supporters. And the eunuch… well, he's a plump spider from Essos who knows too much but has no attachment to the other high lords of Westeros." Ser Oswell said "You have the support of House Whent, House Dayne, House Martell and House Connington. Your dearest friends Ser Richard Lonmouth and Ser Myles Mooton can bring their Houses to support your claim as well."

"We'll have to discuss this matter later for tents may have ears as well." Rhaegar recalled "Which Kingsguards are out to guard my father during the tourney, Ser Oswell?"

"The Lord Commander, Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Jonothor Darry and Ser Lewyn Martell." Ser Oswell replied "I have been given the day to spend with my House, my prince. I'll return to your service tomorrow."

"What about my wife?"

"Your father gave no instructions regarding the princess."

"The princess needs a Kingsguard." Rhaegar said "Ser Lewyn of Dorne would certainly enjoy some time with his sister."

"It can be arranged, my prince." Ser Oswell said "Unless the King desires four Kingsguards instead of three."

"He'll have the White Bull, Ser Jonothor Darry and the Bold protecting him. I know my father to be unreasonable but surely two of the best fighters in the Seven Kingdoms will give him ease of mind." Rhaegar sniffed "My wife is pregnant and our child will be born within a few moons from now. I'm your prince and she's your princess. Elia deserves more than guards."

"The princess has the Red Viper beside her." The Lord of Harrenhal recalled "I doubt any man would dare harm the princess with prince Oberyn Martell by her side. The man is a notorious warrior with a vast knowledge of poisons. He studied at the Citadel, hasn't he?"

"Aye, my wife's brother is a very interesting man."

"He's a very dangerous man." Ser Oswell said "Every lord in Westeros knows that."

"Still I would prefer for Ser Lewyn to protect the princess as well." Rhaegar said "See to it, Ser Oswell. And thank you all for your support."

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed it and let me know your opinion! Thank you for reading!**


	5. A Weeping Wolf At the Feast

**A WEEPING WOLF AT THE FEAST**

* * *

 **Summary:** Food, drink and music travel the night of the opening feast of the grand tourney, and the dragon prince makes the wolf maiden weep with his sad song.

* * *

At night fall, House Stark and their vassals went up to the great castle and under Harren's roof, the crannogman ate and drank with the wolves and their sworn swords of House Hornwood, House Mormont, House Manderly and House Dustin. Benjen had found grey breeches and white doublet for him to wear. The feast was filled with lords and ladies from all over Westeros, and they talked and ate and drank with pleasure and laughter. Musicians strolled among the tables, piping and fluting and fiddling while a fool was run around making jokes and vile songs about the guests. At the top of the banquet there was the royal table: the king, the crown prince and his dornish wife and her brother, Lord and Lady Whent and their children. Siding the royal board, the White Swords were like sentinels: Ser Gerold Hightower, the White Bull; Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning,; Ser Oswell Whent, Prince Lewyn Martell, Ser Jonothor Darry and Ser Barristan Selmy, the Bold.

All the while the food came and went. There were more courses than the wolf maiden had ever seen in her entire life and was sure she couldn't eat them all, even if she only tried a little bit of each. Lord Walter Whent wanted his feast to be the richest of the land and there were all the best wines from the Arbor and Dornish reds, ale, cider, summerwine… creamy spiced crab stew, great loaves of brown bread, chunks of seasoned pork swimming in savory brown gravy, snails in honey and garlic, venison pies, sweetbreads, pigeon pie, livers of swan poached in a sauce of peaches and saffron from Qarth, fiery peppers and blood oranges from Dorne, baked apples with cinnamon, wheels of every known cheese, lemon duck, smoking slabs of mutton, beef ribs charred almost black, salads of nuts and plums, pears poached in wine, trout baked in clay and crusted with parsley, lemon cakes frosted in sugar, pastries of all kinds…

"Eat at your will, Lord Reed." Lyanna said while savoring a slice of capon stuffed with onions, plums and black pepper from Volantis and drinking summerwine from a silver goblet. She was sitting at the crannogman's right while Benjen, Ned and Brandon were on her left.

"There is so much food before my eyes… I don't know where to start, my Lady."

"Here… Try the honeyed chicken with pomegranate sauce." Lord Manderly said, passing over a large silver plate craved with yellow gemstones to the crannogman. "You won't find frog stew in this feast, I'm afraid."

"I would very much like to taste frog stew, Lord Manderly." Lyanna said "Perhaps Lord Reed could be kind enough to cook some for me, one day."

The crannogman realized the wolf maiden was shielding him once again and smiled to her while Lord Manderly's face turned red. Lyanna was even more beautiful at torch's light with her embroidered blue winter velvet gown and long dark hair falling down her back with her top-knot braid inside a delicate silver hairnet winking with small silver-roses.

"Thank you, my Lady." Lord Reed whispered and Lyanna just smiled.

"And now my dear guests, Ladies and Lords of Westeros." Lord Walter Whent rose from the royal table and called for his visitors' attention "Please applaud for our next performer… Ser Rhaegar of House Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone and heir to the Iron Throne!"

The feast applauded with enthusiasm and Lyanna saw many highborn women blushing and giggling with each other as the crown prince rose from the royal table. "Prince Rhaegar will give us the honor to listen to one of his beautiful harp melodies." Lord Whent said and then sit down.

The dragon prince was tall and muscular and his poise was noble and graceful while he walked towards a wooden chair facing the royal table, where he seated. A servant boy came in carrying an incredibly crafted black harp, with a three-headed dragon flying over the chords with rubies craved into their eyes. Lyanna recognized the man from earlier but now she could see how handsome he was. Dressed all in black, the prince had a silver three-headed dragon brooch in his shoulder that crossed his torso with a silver chain and locked a dark red cape with dragon-like scales.

"The prince looks very sad." Lyanna whispered to Howland Reed "Like someone had hurt him…"

"Some say Prince Rhaegar was born in grief, my Lady." The crannogman said "In the night of his birth a terrible tragedy consumed the palace where he was born and took the lives of his great-great grandfather and great-uncle. They say Aegon V was trying to hatch dragon eggs and the pyromancers lost control of the fire… The crown prince was born of fire… like a true dragon."

The prince's fingers slithered by the harp's strings and produce a beautiful but gloomy melody while his singing voice was soft and poignant: "High in the halls of the kings who are gone, Jenny would dance with her ghosts…" The Lords and Ladies fell silent while listening to his harp's lament. Some women sighed and some men thought it was a dull affair. Lyanna noticed the intense and torturous expression on his face, and remembering the crannogman's words and the melancholic of his song, she realized that man had truly been hurt. The wolf maiden felt a knot forming in her throat and a emptiness in her stomach, despite the stuffed feast, and without warning a tear flowed down her face.

"Lya?" Benjen look at her with amusement and scorn "Are you _crying_!?"

The she-wolf felt her face turned red and an anger growing inside of her for her younger brother had corrupted her moment. Out of fury, she held her goblet and pour wine over his head, leaving Benjen soaked and reeking.

"Lyanna!" Ned censured her behavior while Brandon tried to avoid laughing, with his hand covering his mouth.

"You'll pay for this sister!" Benjen promised.

"Oh, hold your tongue, you brat!"

"Quiet both of you!" Ned said. "It's not proper being murmuring while Prince Rhaegar his performing his music."

Ned had the final word and the Starks remained silent until the dragon prince finished his song and was received by thunder applause. Lyanna realized the prince was beloved by the high lords and ladies throughout the Seven Kingdoms. Afterwards, a black brother spoke and pleaded the knights to join the Night's Watch which caused a general laugher.

Robert Baratheon had started a wine-cup war against Ser Richard Lonmouth, close friend and former squire to Rhaegar Targaryen: they filled their chalices with the best wines of the land and drank it in one gulp, surrounded by roars of encouragement. Lyanna had been forced to remain close to her betrothal, who was leading the competition for two chalices ahead of Ser Richard.

"I would prefer to return to my brother's company, if my Lord Robert doesn't mind." Lyanna said with politeness while her insides were bursting in anger.

"No, no, no!" Robert Baratheon said "My future wife shall stay and behold her betrothal winning this competition!"

Robert's laugher echoed through the space and some lords frowned upon him. Lyanna felt ashamed and saw the life that awaited her… a endless parade of feasts and hunts and war-cup games while Robert Baratheon drink his fill and more. Nearby the wolf maiden saw a couple sharing a goblet and the woman was feeding the man from her plate, while they shared secrets and smiles. She asked herself if she would ever be that way with Robert Baratheon… somehow she thought not.

"Aaaaarrrggghhhh!" Robert Baratheon roared when Ser Richard knocked on the table "The knight of skulls and kisses is defeated, lads! Storm's End!"

The group around him started shouting: "Storm's End! Robert! Robert! Robert!" The young stag took Lyanna in his arms and raise her in the air. The she-wolf could smell the wine in his breath and he was clearly unsettled from the drink. Robert was handsome, with his blue eyes, raven black hair and broad shoulders… but there was something about him that Lyanna just couldn't learn to love.

"Lord Robert!" Lyanna shouted and tried to break free from his rough and hard hands "Please, put me down! It's not proper!"

"Seven Hells!" Robert placed Lyanna in front of him "You'll be my wife soon enough. Who gives a damn about what's proper? I am right, lads?" The men around the stag lord roared in agreement and then drank their chalices. "Lady Lyanna… Or should I call you "Lya"?" Robert whispered against her ear, grabbing her by the waist and Lyanna saw wine droops dripping from his clean shaved chin "Why don't you drink with me?"

"I'm not thirsty, Lord Robert." Lyanna tried to push him away but his grip was strong.

"I'm not offering you water, am I?" Robert laughed "You're so beautiful, Lya… Call me Robert. Come to my tent tonight and I'll take down those walls of yours."

"Lord Robert!" Lyanna felt a sense of dread taking over her and the only excuse she managed to say was: "Decency demands for us to wait for the wedding ceremony."

"The Others take the wedding ceremony! I'll have your maidenhead either way! What's the difference if it is today or a year from now?" Robert said and drank a large gulp from his chalice. "Do I have to sing you a song for you to spread your legs for me? The song of swords is the only one that I love, I'm afraid… I can ask my second cousin Rhaegar to play at our wedding if you enjoy songs…"

"I'll forget these drunken words, Lord Robert." Lyanna lied the best she could and took a step back from him "If my betrothal wishes to honor me, then win the joust."

"I don't do jousting, my Lady." Robert laughed "I prefer melees… in which I can hit people with my hammer!"

Lyanna looked around and searched for her brothers. Brandon was talking with a woman of great beauty: tall and slender, with long dark hair and bright purple eyes, dressed in a violet silk gown and an amethyst necklace sparkled in her neck. She was Ashara Dayne, younger sister to the Sword of the Morning and handmaiden to Princess Elia Martell of Dorne, and in that night she danced with Ser Barristan Selmy, Prince Oberyn Martell and Lord Jon Connington.

"Are you the one they called "the wild wolf", Lord Brandon?" Ashara asked.

"Aye, I am."

"A dangerous title, is it not?"

"They say it matches my temperament." Brandon shrugged "Have you met my young brother, Eddard?"

"No, I haven't, Lord Stark."

"Ned! Come here, brother!" Brandon called and Ned rose from his bench and walked towards them with his face turned red "I believe you weren't introduced to Lady Ashara of House Dayne. This is my brother, Ned Stark."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Eddard." Ashara bowed with courtesy.

"The honor is all mine, my Lady." Ned blushed and Brandon laughed.

"You must forgive my brother, Lady Ashara… He's quite shy. Why won't you dance with him?"

"I would be delighted to." Ashara seemed disappointed but smiled and offered him her hand.

"Don't be afraid, brother. I'm sure Lady Ashara is a marvelous dancer!" Brandon said and then patted his back and whispered in his ear: "You can thank me later."

The trembling Ned accepted her hand while she leaded him to the center, where they started a respectable dance. Brandon laughed while Lyanna came to him: "What's so amusing, brother?"

"If it wasn't for me, Ned would be over there… sitting on our bench and dying of boredom. What about you, sister? Won't you dance with your betrothal?"

"My betrothal is dancing with his goblet."

Lyanna and Brandon returned to the Stark table, where Howland Reed and Benjen were. Ben was sucking sugar frosting from his fingers while the crannogman's eyes were elsewhere. Lyanna followed his eyes and saw the three squires who attacked Lord Reed earlier that day. They were pouring wine to their knights.

"Brothers!" Lyanna called for Brandon and Benjen "Those were the three squires who bullied Lord Reed this morning."

"Their banners…" Brandon said "The two towers is the sigil of House Frey, the pitchfork is House Haigh and the porcupine is House Blount. Those boys squire for the knighted Lords of these Houses."

"I could find you a horse, and some armor that might fit." Benjen offered "And you shall avenge yourself at the Tourney, Lord Reed."

"Thank you." The crannogman said but gave no answer.

The Starks and their bannerman returned to the Lord's camp. When they arrive to their tent, Lyanna called for Bersa. The servant girl's face was redder than her hair and the wolf maiden noticed she had been drinking but said nothing: "I would like to visit the Godswood. Will you come with me, Bersa?"

"The Godswood, Lya!?" Brandon said "Have you lost your mind? We are not in Winterfell and it's too late in the night. I'm sure the Olds Gods will forgive you if you don't pray for one evening."

"Bran is right." Ned said "And you shouldn't be walking around Harrenhal on your own."

"I won't be alone. Bersa will be with me." Lyanna said while dressing a dark wool cloak "And the Godswood isn't far."

"I would like to pray to the Gods as well, Lord Stark." Howland Reed said. Ned had offered him a place in the tent during the feast. "I can escort Lady Lyanna and Bersa. I would like to thank for your kindness towards me. The Olds Gods don't forget the laws of hospitality."

"Very well, then." Brandon said exchanging glances with Ned "But don't delay yourselves. It's late."

The three companions left the tent and walked towards the Godswood when the crannogman said: "I'll pray on the lakeshore, my Lady… Outside the castle walls."

"However… you've said to my brothers you would escort us to the Godswood."

"Aye, I did. And I trust you'll forgive me for that." Reed said "But I must face Gods Eye when I say my prayers. No harm will come to you in the Godswood, my Lady."

"We must meet here, Lord Reed." Lyanna said "We have to return together."

"Aye." Reed nodded "Don't you worry, Lady Stark. I'll be here."

The Godswood of Harrenhal walled over twenty acres, and it was larger than Winterfell's. It had a stream running through it. Lyanna walked towards the Weirwood Tree… it had a terrible face craved in his trunk, full of hatred, with a twisted mouth and flaring eyes, and thirteen deep marks were carved into its white bone trunk, and they were bleeding.

"Do you think the Old Gods can hear us, M'lady?" Bersa asked "They say the Gods have no power in the South because someone burned and cut down all weirwood trees down here because of their seven-faced god."

"The Andals." Lyanna said "They invaded Westeros and brought the Faith of the Seven. But we both descendent from the First Men… you and I, Bersa."

The servant girl just gazed upon her and Lyanna realized she didn't understand a word of what she had said.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Bersa? How do you find Harrenhal?"

"The castle is very ugly, M'lady. And Lady Whent's servants told me this castle is truly cursed… They said they hear all kind of strange noises during the night! And those big towers frighten me… What sort of thing can melt stone?"

"Dragons." A voice behind them spoke, and Lyanna rose immediately to face the stranger. It was Rhaegar Targaryen, the dragon prince. "Aegon the Conqueror rode Balerion the Dread and melted these stones, freeing the Riverlands from Harren Hoare, best known as Harren the Black."

Lyanna gave no answer while Bersa came closer to the wolf maiden, but her eyes were intrigued by the man's appearance.

"Is he a magical being, M'lady?" Bersa asked Lyanna and the she-wolf could sense the wine in the girl's breath "Why does he have silver hair and purple eyes?"

"You have never seen a man of Valyrian bloodline before, my Lady?"

"I'm no lady, M'lord."

"And he's no Lord, Bersa. He's Prince Rhaegar of House Targaryen. He'll rule Westeros after his father, the King." Lyanna said and tried not to laugh "Please forgive my handmaiden, my prince… I'm afraid Bersa let herself be carried away by the festivities."

"Not at all, my Lady." The dragon prince said "We should all enjoy of Lord Whent's generosity. I trust the servers are being well treated?"

"Aye, M'lord… I mean M'prince." Bersa said with a smile "Our supper was stuffed with drink and food, and we had music and dancing."

"I'm thankful that Lord Whent is taking good care of all his guests. High borns so often forget about those who serve them… But I'm afraid we weren't properly introduced to one another. Your handmaiden is named Bersa and I trust you to be Lady Stark." And when the prince saw the suspicion in Lyanna's eyes, remarked: "You were accompanying Lord Brandon and Lord Eddard of House Stark."

"Aye. I'm their sister, Lyanna of Winterfell."

"Did you come here in prayer, Lady Lyanna?" the prince asked "Forgive me for disturbing you. I went for a walk and I saw the Godswood… I don't have one in Dragonstone and the Red Keep's Godswood has no weirwood tree."

"No, I did not come here in prayer, my prince. It's the first time I leave the North and I thought the Godswood would bring me a piece of home." Lyanna said and then noticed the expression upon his face: "It is not possible to lie in the presence of a weirwood tree."

"Harrenhal is sinister and grim… I was born in Summerhall, in the Stormlands, and the weather is brightest in the South." Rhaegar said "Perhaps, Lady Stark being born and raised at Winterfell doesn't share my belief."

"The North is harsh in winter, indeed, but it's charming with its summer snows and cold winds, and has a pure and rough beauty to it. It has a vast wilderness, forests, pine-covered hills and snow-capped mountains, speckled with tiny villages and holdfasts. My favorite flowers grew up there, in the Glass Gardens of Winterfell. Blue winter roses. I love their scent. Have you ever been to the North, my prince?"

"I'm afraid I haven't. I will, someday. As future king it's my duty to know my realm and the people who live in it."

Bersa was walking around the weirwood tree, contemplating the thirteen marks in its white bone trunk. She saw the blood-like save and she wondered… Lyanna turned to the servant girl: "Bersa? What are you doing?"

"The tree is bleeding…" the girl said "Why are the Gods weeping, M'lady?"

Lyanna stared at the heart tree and felt a cold wave throughout her body that caused her to shiver: "My prince… I'm afraid we must return, Bersa and I. It's getting late and my brothers are awaiting me."

"Of course, Lady Lyanna." The dragon prince said "Can I offer you my escort? Although, if is not too bold to say, I have no doubt that Lady Lyanna will remove any ill will stranger with ease." Then the wolf maiden knew the prince had saw her battling the three squire but wasn't able to say a word. The prince took her hand and kissed her softly and just smiled "Fair night, my Lady."

"Fair night, my prince."

Lyanna left the Godswood alongside Bersa and met with Howland Reed. Although the she-wolf hadn't drink much at the feast, she felt light-headed and couldn't quake Rhaegar's lips from her hand. The servant girl pull Lyanna's shift up over her head and the wolf maiden climbed into the big wooden tub.

"You're trembling, M'lady." Bersa said while she washed Lyanna's back.

"The water is not hot enough." Lyanna lied while washing her arms and chest… and while the water was washing away the dirt and sweat, it could not vanish the feel of his soft lips against the skin of her hand.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed it and let me know your opinion! Thank you for reading!**


	6. The Knight of the Laughing Tree

**THE KNIGHT OF THE LAUGHING TREE**

* * *

 **Summary:** On the second day of the tourney, a mysterious knight appears to fight for the crannogman's honor and the dragon prince is ordered to unravel his identity

* * *

When the morrow came, the Starks broke their fast on honeycakes baked with blackberries and nuts, boiled eggs, black bread, white cheese, cider and milk for Benjen, Lyanna and Howland Reed, while Brandon and Ned preferred to drink ale. After the repast, Ethan Glover, Brandon's squire, was helping the wild wolf into his armor. The boy should provide Brandon with new lances during the joust and was sent to fetch his horse from the stables.

The first day of jousting was about to commence and the daughter of Harrenhal resigned as queen of love and beauty when the tourney opened and five champions had sworn to defend her crown: her four brothers of Harrenhal and Ser Oswell Whent. The victor of the tourney would select a new queen, crowing her with a wreath of flowers and dedicating his victory to her. The jousting would endure for five days, and there would be a melee in the old style, seven teams from seven houses to fight in honor of Lord Whent's daughter name-day, and archery, axe-throwing, a horse race, tourney of singers and a mummer's show. By the joust arena, squires were carrying lances and swords, knights were riding their horses and begging the ladies for favors to tie about their lances. Elia of Dorne and her handmaidens were among the most requested by the knights: "Please, fair princess, grant me the honor of your favor!" The princess smiled and laughed to those knights more than she should, but offered them nothing. Three of her handmaidens, however, gave the knights strings of silk and jewelry, and one said: "You have to promise that you will give it back to me, Ser!"

"Can you grant me the honor of your favor, my Lady Lyanna?" Lord Robert Baratheon had arrived, accompanied by Lord Jon Arryn and Lord Eon Hunter.

"You don't have a lance, Lord Robert."

"No, but I have a hammer I'll use in the melee." Robert said "I'll be the last man standing. Five days from now, you'll be betrothed to a champion!"

"I'm afraid I don't have a favor to give you, my Lord." Lyanna said. She did have her mother silver necklace but she would never give it to Robert for him to go play warfare for lord's amusement. "But I have no doubt that my betrothal will be victorious in the melee."

"Give me a kiss, then, my Lady Lyanna." Robert smiled and Lyanna looked at Ned, who nodded. She felt her body aching with the prospect of kissing Robert Baratheon… but decided to take his hand and place a small kiss. He seemed disappointed: "Tonight at the feast you shall give me a proper one! Hope you don't mind, Ned."

"You're soon to be wed, Robert." Ned said interrupting his conversation with Jon Arryn "I can't keep my sister from you."

"Aye! You'll love Storm's End, my Lady." Robert smiled while Lyanna felt her face turning cold for it had never occurred to her she would have to live in the Stormlands. "It's a nigh-impregnable stronghold by the sea and one of the strongest castles in the realm! It does rains a lot but it's an improvement… considering all the snow you have up in the North, hey?" Lyanna giggled but in the inside she wasn't feeling much delight.

The field of pavilions was along the river with a knight's shield hung before each door, the long rows of silken pennants waving in the wind, the gleam of sunlight on bright steel and gilded spurs. The wooden stand for House Stark was flanked by that of House Martell, occupied by the princess and the Red Viper of Dorne, House Baratheon, House Arryn and House Tyrell, where Lord Mace was drinking wine alongside his wife, Alerie Hightower. Lyanna seated between her brothers and Howland Reed, while Robert Baratheon, Jon Arryn and Eon Hunter rested in their Houses's benches. The Great Houses of Westeros seats were below the king's pavilion. Surrounded by Ser Gerold Hightower and Ser Jonothor Darry, Aerys II Targaryen was a dread to behold… although the wolf maiden had heard whispers about the physical decline of the king during the opening feast, seeing it was another matter entirely… the king was tall and gaunt, his silver hair fall down his back in wild tangles and his long beard was soiled while his fingernails resembled yellow claws and his face was marked by cavities… at the top of his head, laid a heavy golden crown, festooned by sculpted dragons, whose eyes were gemstones… it was the crown of Aegon IV, the Unworthy.

The arena was surrounded by wooden pavilions and stands and benches, and the smallfolk lined against the bars as well, hoping to get a glimpse of the joust. The knight's armor shined of silver and gold, the crowd shouted and the banners snapped in the wind… Lyanna had never seen so many people in the same place. In the arena, she recognized Ser Oswell Whent and the Lord's Whent maiden daughter four brothers. Alike his sworn brothers, Ser Oswell was in scaled armor the color of milk, his cloak as white as fresh fallen snow. There was Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Arthur Dayne and Prince Lewyn Martell. She saw Lord Yohn Royce from the Vale and her older brother, Brandon, talking to each other. Then, the knights of House Haigh, House Blount and House Frey… And him… Prince Rhaegar Targaryen in his black armor with a three-head dragon made of rubies in his breastplate. The dragon prince was conversing with Ser Richard Lonmouth, Lord Jon Connington and Ser Myles Mooton. And there were many more knights the she-wolf couldn't recognize…

The jousting went all day and into the dusk, the hooves of the great warhorses pounding down the lists until the field was a ragged wasteland of torn earth. Several times the crowed cried out for their fallen knights as riders crashed together, lances exploding into splinters while the smallfolk screamed for their favorites… The favorite of them all was Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Golden bets about the champion of the tourney were already being made in the audience. All four sons of Harrenhal were defeated, but their victors reigned briefly for at the end of the first day the knight from House Blount win a place among the champions.

"Lord Reed!" Lyanna called when they arrived at House Stark tent. The she-wolf looked around to see if there wasn't anyone there to hear them, and came closer to him, her voice like a whisper: "Will you compete in the tourney tomorrow? You gave us no answer at the feast last night."

"My heart is torn, my Lady." Howland Reed said "Crannogmen are smaller than most, but just as proud. But I'm no knight, no more than any of my people. We sit a boat more often than a horse, and our hands are made for oars, not lances. Much as I wish to have my vengeance, I fear I would only make a fool of myself and shame my people."

"But you must have your vengeance." Lyanna said "Is what honor demands."

"I have no training in jousting and horseriding, my Lady. Why should I fight these lords if my defeat is certain?"

"You're not fighting them." Lyanna said with secrecy "I will. I'll be your champion, Lord Reed."

Up in the great castle of Harren, Lord When's guests feasted and danced. Laughter and drink and food traveled around the hall. That night, even the prince and the princess left the royal table and wandered the room: prince Rhaegar alongside Ser Arthur Dayne joined his friends Lord Jon Connington and Ser Myles Mooton, while Elia of Dorne shared jokes with her brothers, Oberyn and Lewyn. The king had not attended the feast therefore Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Jonothor Darry and Ser Barristan Selmy were absent as well. Robert Baratheon and his companions from Storm's End resume the war-cup from the night before. The Starks ate and drink with their bannermen, and Ned noticed Brandon couldn't stop staring towards the royal table, and asked: "To where are you always gazing upon?"

"To the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life…" Brandon said like he was intoxicated: "Lady Ashara of House Dayne."

"Aye, she's a lovely lady."

"Lovely!? Are you one of those who prefer the company of men, brother? Thousands of men would battle for Lady Ashara's affection."

"Only a madman would defy The Sword of the Morning, Bran."

"Love makes men do mad things…" the wild wolf said and drank a large gulp of wine: "I would gladly dance my sword with Ser Arthur's for her love."

"You are betrothed to Lady Catelyn Tully." Ned recalled.

"Aye… but I'm not married to her, yet, am I?"

On the morrow of the second day of jousting, the knights of House Haigh and House Frey were victors over their adversaries. But their reign was brief for late on the afternoon, as the shadows grew long, a mystery knight appeared in the arena and provided no name for the heralds. The knight was short of stature, and clad in ill-fitting armor made up of bits and pieces, and the device upon his shield was a white weirwood tree with a laughing red face, a sigil for the Old Gods. The knight dipped his lance before Aerys Targaryen and rode to the end of the lists, where the five champions had their pavilions and said: "I challenge the knights from House Blount, House Haigh and House Frey."

The knights didn't understand but their pride forced them to accept their foe's defiance. The Old Gods gave strength to her arm and the knight from House Blount fell first, then the knight from House Haigh, and lastly the knight from House Frey. None were well loved, so the smallfolk cheered lustily for the mysterious knight. When her fallen foes sought to ransom horse and armor, for the victor had won custody over them, Lyanna spoke in a booming voice through her helm, saying: "Teach your rude squires honor… that shall be ransom enough." And once the knights chastised their squires sharply, their horses and armor were returned.

But the mystery knight attracted unwanted attention, and in that night's feast there was no other matter of dialogue other than the mysterious knight himself. Aerys Targaryen was certain that the man was his enemy and a traitor: "That face behind that helm is a traitor and I want him dead! I will bathe in gold and gemstones whoever brings him to me and exposes his true identity! I'm your king and I command it!" The king screamed wrathfully during the entire feast, for every man and woman to hear: "That mystery knight is Jaime Lannister, the lion's spawn, I'm certain of it, Ser Gerold! He returned to the tourney and defied my orders of protecting Rhaella and the prince! I want him dead! DEAD!" His screams echoed through the castle and frightened the guests while Rhaegar Targaryen tried to reason with the mad king who was drunk in wrath.

"Drink up, lads!" Robert Baratheon poured wine inside his friend's goblets: "What do you say, Ser Richard? We shall be the ones to unmask this knight, hey?"

"Aye, we will, Lord Robert!" Ser Richard said and drank a large gulp of wine: "Do you think it could truly be Jaime Lannister?"

"No… the young lion is at King's Landing." Robert said. "Tomorrow when that small traitor appears in the lists, we'll expose him, Ser.

On the third day of jousting, the crowd was on edge to discover if the so-called "Knight of the Laughing Tree" would make another appearance for he had won a place among the victors the day before. The silence was callous by anticipation and the king moved restlessly in his royal pavilion for he believed this mysterious knight to be a threat and a traitor. But when the heralds blew their trumpets, the mysterious knight didn't appear in the arena alongside the other two champions.

"Where is the knight?" the king said looking around with suspicious, as if he feared the man would come behind his back and slit his throat in spite of the two Kingsguards beside him: "The one with that treacherous laughing shield… Where is he… the traitor?"

"The mysterious knight is not here, Your Grace." Ser Gerold Hightower, the White Bull, said. "He's not in the lists and no man has seen him today."

"Aye, he has vanished, Your Grace." Ser Jonothor Darry nodded.

"I'm surrounded by traitors… Aye… Someone close to me had given warning to this traitor who will not show his face… Varys would know… he always knows…" the king muttered "Bring that man's head! I want that man dead!" the king shouted: "RHAEGAR!" The dragon prince rode closer to the royal pavilion. "Go with the other lords and search for this vanished knight! Bring him to me!"

"Aye, father."

While the other lords rode towards the lakeshore, Rhaegar rode through the fields of Harren's Castle but only found servers carrying wooden tables and benches towards the castle for every lord and lady was at the arena…. Then, he recalled the tree on the mysterious knight shield and rode to the Godswood, where he found the shield hanging on a tree. The prince unhorsed and looked around; searching for any movement but wind was all he could hear, and his black stallion was calm therefore there was no strange soul nearby. The prince took the shield into his hands and observed it. The painted weirwood tree laughed and the painting was rushed and rudimental: "The Old Gods…" And then the dragon prince smiled.

When he rode back into the arena, Rhaegar approached the royal pavilion and delivered the shield to Aerys, who gazed upon him with contempt.

"I've asked you for this man's head… instead you bring me his shield." The king said with bitterness. "Has your dornish wife turned you into a halfwit, Rhaegar?"

"The man I did not found, father." Rhaegar said with stillness: "Only his shield."

"Ser Gerold!" Aerys shouted and the Lord Commander came forward while the king delivered him the shield with repulse: "Burn the damn thing! I can't stand that laughing face staring at me…. It's _laughing_ at me!"

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed it and let me know your opinion! Thank you for reading!**


	7. Queen of Love and Beauty

**QUEEN OF LOVE AND BEAUTY**

* * *

 **Summary:** On the fifth day of the tourney, the winner of the jousting is decided and he shall crown a new queen of love and beauty.

* * *

She was a direwolf once more… In the Lands of Always Winter she would run and hunt. She could feel the taste of the blood from a fresh hunt in her mouth and from her fangs it dripped. The air was cold as she run through dead plains where nothing grew or lived and blue-white rivers of ice… She was into the heart of winter… South… She would run south… and she run and run and run… free and wild… feeling the cold kisses of the winds in her muzzle… the stag… she had to escape the stag…

And then she would wake and realize she was at Harrenhal. The fourth day of jousting was about to commence. But this morrow, Ned came to her and said: "Father asked for us to find me a proper betrothal during the tourney, do you remember? Well, I've came to ask you, dearest sister, if you have any thoughts concerning the bride?"

"Oh, Ned…" Lyanna sighed while her brother seated by her side: "Brandon and I are caged in arranged marriages with people we do not wish to wed. Are you sure it's what you want?"

"What I want is of no consequence. Father ordered it and I'll fulfill my duty to my House. Everything will fall upon Brandon for he's the heir to Winterfell and he'll be Warden of the North someday, but the three of us have to accomplish our parts."

"Father will want to wed you and Benjen to some southern maiden." Lyanna said and her brother's countenance darkened.

"Father… or Maester Walys? You are betrothed to Storm's End and Brandon to Riverrun… To whom I'll be? And Benjen… father hasn't mention him, yet. I don't know father's plans concerning our youngest brother."

"You've danced with Lady Ashara Dayne of Starfall in the opening feast." Lyanna recalled: "Does she pleases you? She's very fair."

"Aye, she is… and Brandon is taking with her."

"Brandon is betrothed to Lady Catelyn Tully. He can't wed both Riverrun and Starfall."

"Some men don't honor their vows, Lya."

"Men like Robert Baratheon?" Lyanna asked: "You spend a considerable amount of time with him in the Vale, Ned. Tell me… is he holding on to his vows?"

"Robert hasn't fathered any more bastards. I've told he had done it when your betrothal was of no matter."

"He hasn't fathered more bastards that you know of." Lyanna said: "But let's talk no more about this. The fourth day of jousting is about to begin and our dear Brandon is still on the lists. We have to go and cheer for our brother, Ned! He's bringing pride to our House. And who knows? He may be the great victor of the tourney, tomorrow!" But later on that day, the Stark champion didn't make it to the finals for he had been unhorsed by the dragon prince.

The fifth and final day of jousting had arrived and bets on the winner were higher than they were any day before: most lords bet on Ser Barristan Selmy to win the champion's laurels for he was regarded as the finest lance in all Seven Kingdoms. By the end of the day, five champions remained in the competition: Prince Lewyn Martell, Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and The Bold. Ser Oswell had sworn to defend his niece's crown as queen of love and beauty, but if any other champion was to win a new queen would to be named. But fate had a surprise for the bettors since the crown prince, who did not normally compete in tourneys, was surprising all by donning his armor and defeating every foe he faced in the lists, and he unhorsed the four Kingsguards.

In the final tilt, the dragon prince would face Ser Barristan Selmy and expectations were high. When the heralds blew their trumpets, the knights rode towards each other and while the high-born crowd cheered for The Bold, the smallfolk applauded for their prince. The hooves of their stallions pounding down the lists sounded like a heartbeat. One time, The Bold's lance almost touched the dragon prince's shield, but Rhaegar blocked the move, and they returned to their original stances. They charged again and again and again until the dragon's lance collided against the white shield, and Barristan Selmy was unhorsed, turning Rhaegar Targaryen into the great victor of the tourney at Harrenhal.

"We have a champion!" Lord Walter Whent said while the crowd clapped and shouted in praise for the prince: "Ser Rhaegar of House Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone and heir to the Iron Throne! And now… as tradition demands… the champion shall name a new queen of love and beauty!" Lord Whent handed a wreath of blue winter roses to the crown prince.

On the back of his black stallion, Rhaegar Targaryen rode around the arena. He was approaching House Martell's seat, where Elia of Dorne was smiling with thrill. Although, all smiles died and the audience turned into a whisper when the prince rode past his wife, leaving an enraged Red Viper by her side. The lords and smallfolk alike seemed bewildered, wondering what Rhaegar's purpose was in passing over his wife and didn't crowning her queen. Whispers turned into grave-like silent when the prince stopped in front of House Stark's seat.

"I name Lady Lyanna Stark of Winterfell." Rhaegar said: "As queen of love and beauty." The prince held up his lance and placed the wreath of blue winter roses, blue as frost, in Lyanna's lap. The wolf maiden was trembling while she grabbed the crown and gazed upon him with perplexity in her eyes, but the prince just smiled. Brandon's eyes turned darker and angered, for he was sit next to his sister. Lord Eon Hunter was talking with Robert Baratheon and Jon Arryn and fell silent. A whisper began to grow in the crowd… for the victor often chooses a woman he loves or intends to court. Prince Rhaegar made a small reverence with his head towards Lyanna and rode back to join the fallen champions, but a silence hung in the air.

Lyanna felt her body stuck to her bench as she admired the blue winter roses in her hands, and she did not comprehend for she had done nothing to receive such attention. Brandon tried to take the wreath of flowers from her but the wolf maiden turned his hand away.

"Give me that, Lyanna!" Brandon roared in wrath: "He had no right! How dare he!? I'll grab my sword and challenge him for a duel!"

"You will do no such thing, Bran!" Ned said, and although the quiet wolf was calmer, he was not pleased.

"Ned, you can't be serious… This is an outrage upon our sister's honor! She has long been betrothed to Lord Robert and he's married to Elia of Dorne! What will people think of her now? I'll put a sword through his dragon heart for this!"

"Keep your voice low, Brandon!" Ned warned and grabbed his older brother by his shoulders: "I'm not content with this either but he's our prince, and threatening the prince's life is treason."

"Heh now, lads? What's this quarrel's about? Prince Rhaegar has done no more than pay Lady Lyanna her due!" Robert Baratheon laughed, but in his inside he was brooding on the insult and his heart had hardened towards the dragon prince from that moment forth: "My betrothal is the most beautiful maiden in this tourney… any wise man would crown her."

"You can't truly mean that, Lord Robert!" Brandon said: "The prince shamed both his wife and my sister, your betrothal!" Robert Baratheon's countenance darkened but he managed to let go a shallow laugh.

Up in Harren's castle the feast was quiet that night, and when the Starks arrived the room became silent as the grave, and all eyes turned to Lyanna Stark, while whispers hunted her. The wolf maiden could sense the lords and ladies gossiping about her on her back, and she couldn't bring herself facing them nor Rhaegar Targaryen: she didn't glance at him not even once during the entire feast. Brandon putted his arm around her and stared threateningly at every soul who dared frowning upon his sister. When they seated, Brandon said to Ned: "Before the Targaryens, we used to rule ourselves. There was a King In the North. That's how it should have always been."

Lord Walter Whent rose from the royal table and asked for his guests' attention: "A raven came with jolly news for all the Seven Kingdoms to hear: Lord Brandon Stark, heir to Winterfell, shall wed Lady Catelyn Tully of Riverrun within a few moons. Let's raise our goblets and drink to this promising wedding!"

The guests applauded and cheered for Brandon's wedding and Lord Whent ordered for musicians to play merry and amusing songs for raising the spirits, and the fool was funnier that night than he ever was during the tourney; an attempt for the guests to forget about the incident that happened that afternoon. Drink was stronger that night as well and there was more strongwine from Dorne than before. Brandon drank a large gulp and stare upon Lady Ashara Dayne. The fair maiden turned her head sharply and look upon him, and there was sadness within her eyes for the affection between the two had grown through those five days, even if Brandon had received nothing more from her than smiles and glances.

The wolf maiden remained all night close to Robert Baratheon, seated alongside him. She had no desire of it but the whispers behind her back forced her to endure her betrothal's presence. The young stag lord was unusually silent for he was a loud man, but a rage towards the crown prince was growing inside of him. Lyanna noticed his silence and took a piece of lemon cake in her hands and took it to his mouth: "Do you like lemon cakes, my Lord Robert?"

The young stag looked at her, bewildered by her attention and affection in her voice, but just smiled and accepted the sweet: "Aye, my Lady Lyanna."

"Should we drink together?" Lyanna asked and poured wine into his goblet. The she-wolf drank a gulp and felt the sour taste in her tongue for the wine was very strong. She passed the goblet for him to drink.

"Do you wish for us to share a goblet, my Lady Lyanna?" Robert Baratheon asked, confused by her change of manner towards him.

"We'll be husband and wife, soon, my Lord." Lyanna said but she didn't mean it for her only wish was to silent the whispers: "I want to share my wine and food with my spouse."

Robert Baratheon and Lyanna Stark spend the feast laughing and sharing food and drink, and Ned and Brandon seemed pleased with the turn of events. The young stag would jest and the wolf maiden would laugh, which bring Robert ease of mind. By the end of the feast, Robert Baratheon offered himself to escort Lyanna back to the Starks tent, although Ned seemed reluctant about it, and the young stag said: "Come now, Ned… I won't dishonor your sister before our wedding night! A full pregnant bride at her wedding, heh? That would give the lads something to talk about! Don't you worry about it, Ned. I won't do anything indecent to your sister."

Once they arrived at the Lord's Camp, Lyanna wanted to call out for Bersa, but Robert Baratheon stopped her: "Lya… Will you give me a proper kiss now? I have not forgotten." The wolf maiden felt a sense of doom taking over her for the entire act she put up that night leaded to this moment and she couldn't deny him now, and she didn't want to feel the taste of his lips against hers. Robert caught her hesitation, and said: "We share food and wine like wife and husband at the feast… Don't you wish to kiss your husband?"

 _You're not my husband still._ Lyanna wanted to say but her lips didn't move.

"Is it Rhaegar Targaryen?" Robert said against her face and she could smell the wine in his breath: "What happened between you and the dragon prince? Has he sung you a song and you opened his legs for him, is that it?"

"No, Lord Robert!" Lyanna said with fear in her voice: "Nothing happened!"

The young stag grabbed her by the shoulders with strength: "Tell me the truth! Did he fuck you? You are to be my wife and I'll take no shame upon myself!"

"Lord Robert, you are hurting me…" Lyanna said and tried to escape from his grip: "Please… nothing happen I swear it! I don't even know the prince!"

His grip began to faint and Robert pulled her close to him, embracing her with strength and while Lyanna wanted to free herself from his arms, she knew she couldn't: "I'm so sorry, my Lady… You are mine and no other man shall have you." Robert face her and then went towards her lips, kissing her while her lips were sealed and her face turned to stone-like angered fear: "Fair night, my Lady Lyanna."

The wolf maiden just stood there in the dark. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand in an act of fury and a knot was in her throat and she felt tears pouring out of her eyes. Lyanna covered her mouth with her hand to prevent any weeping howls. Robert Baratheon had forced his lips upon hers and the she-wolf struggled for air for she was breathless. Bersa come out from the tent and looked at her and said: "M'lady…? What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing, Bersa." Lyanna said while whipping the tears from her eyes: "I'll go to the Godswood."

"Does M'lady want me to come along?"

"No… I want to be left alone..." Lyanna said and with tears in her eyes she run to the Godswood and fell on her knees in front of the weirwood tree. She felt the tree's flaring eyes upon her and she wept freely. Her hands on the cold ground and her dressed turned soiled because of the earth. And then, she felt a presence behind her back and sighed: "Bersa… I've told you I want to be on my own."

"I knew I would find you here." The voice was soft as the melody of his harp and Lyanna rose to face Rhaegar Targaryen: "Why are you weeping, my Lady? You've ruined your dress…"

"You shouldn't be here, my prince!" Lyanna said and her voice was angered: "You don't pray to the Old Gods… There is no place for a worshiper of the seven-faced god in a Godswood!"

"I wanted to see you, my Lady." Rhaegar said "To clarify."

"I don't need your enlightenments!" Lyanna cried out: "Just go and leave me be! Haven't you wronged me enough, already?"

"Wronged you, my Lady?" Rhaegar asked while talking towards her.

"You've crowned me queen of love and beauty." Lyanna said: "Why did you do that? Guess that doesn't truly matter now… the ink is dry…"

"I found you to be the most suitable maiden for the title."

"What about your own wife, Elia of Dorne?" Lyanna stared into his eyes and her face in rage: "I had to endure the lords whispering behind my back because your unruliness! I had to suffer my brothers and my betrothal's wrath! And I'll have to bear it all through five more days! The future King shouldn't crown another woman as queen of love and beauty when he's married and his wife is expecting his child!"

Lyanna slapped him and the prince touched his face with incredulity upon his eyes: "You just strike me, my Lady...!"

"I… I apologize…" Lyanna felt her face turning red with shame: "I shouldn't have done that, my prince… Forgive me…"

"Do you know what my father would do to you if he knew what you just did?"

"I… I…" Lyanna stuttered and the prince came closer to her and tried to caress her shoulder but her hand drove him away: "Please, don't touch me."

"I apologize if I've disturbed you." Rhaegar stepped away from her. "I just wanted to… I just wanted to give you a prize for your victories on the joust."

Lyanna gazed upon him without understanding and her grey eyes seemed brighter because of her tears: "What are you talking about?"

"I know the true identity of the mystery knight." Rhaegar said: "It was not much of a riddle, my Lady."

"Why haven't you told your royal father, then?" Lyanna asked with tears flowing down her face. "The king has declared the mystery knight a traitor and an enemy to the crown."

"Where my father sees an enemy, I see a young woman defending her father's bannerman honor. I'll tell no soul about it, it will be our secret, I promise you." Lyanna sat down on the floor and Rhaegar came closer to her: "My lady, you've already ruined your dress, there no need to soil it any longer… Please, rise. Here, let me help you." The dragon prince offered his hand for her to take.

"I shouldn't even be talking to you, my prince." Lyanna said and uninvited tears started forming in her eyes again and she whipped them off: "If Lord Robert finds out…"

"Has he done anything to you, my Lady?" Rhaegar asked with concern: "Has he hurt you? Has he been unkind to you?"

"No…" But her voice was trapped in tears and it sounded more like a lie than it should.

"When we first met here, in this Godswood, you've told me it was not possible to lie in front of a weirwood tree." Rhaegar recalled with a smile: "You know I can have my Kingsguards arrest him if you want."

"Arrest him? No…" Lyanna couldn't help but laughed, and Rhaegar offered his hand again but this time she accepted it.

"Alright, then." The dragon prince smiled with the kindest of smiles: "Will you be fine, my Lady?"

"I'll try to be." Lyanna nodded: "Thank you for your kindness, my prince."

"And I apologize for the pain I've caused you with my decision… I just intended to honor you. I never thought it would unfold this manner."

"What about your wife?" Lyanna asked: "Have you ask for her forgiveness as well? You've also caused her pain."

Rhaegar gazed upon her and his countenance darkened: "My marriage with Elia is… complex, my Lady. But I can assure you she's not in pain nor demanded an apology from my part."

"I don't understand…"

"Perhaps you will someday… But not today." The prince said: "You must return to your brothers, my Lady. They will be worried about your whereabouts. I will linger here a bit longer for I cannot be seen alongside you… I'm sure you do understand why. It would cause you further harm."

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed it and let me know your opinion! Thank you for reading and for the nice reviews!**


	8. Two Souls Apart

**TWO SOULS APART**

* * *

 **Summary:** As the tourney reaches its end, the dragon prince and the wolf maiden parted ways.

* * *

 _Robert will never keep to one bed…_ That thought had haunted the wolf maiden ever since the quiet wolf brought her the news from the Vale of Arryn. Robert Baratheon was a fierce warrior and he was exhibiting his skills with the hammer in the melee in the old style, in the sixth day of the tourney at Harrenhal. There were seven teams from seven Houses to fight in honor of Lord Walter Whent's daughter for in that day she celebrated her name-day. And Robert Baratheon bested them all and consecrated himself the victor. But there was something about the way Robert maneuvered his hammer than caused her anguish… and when the stag lord hinted his hammer against one of his foe's chest, Lyanna felt a sense of doom.

"This calls for celebration, lads!" Robert Baratheon said and the men cheered around him: "Let's open a cask of Arbor vintage, shall we, heh?"

Lyanna had to stay close to Robert Baratheon for the remaining five days of the tourney at her brother's request. Brandon was determined to put an end to all the gossip about Lyanna of Winterfell and Rhaegar Targaryen. The stag lord took her to the competitions of axe-throwing, archery and horseriding. Once the wolf maiden saw the knights competing for the fastest horse, she felt the desire to join them for she could have bested them all: "I would adore being part of it!"

"Horseriding is no proper occupation for a lady. Why would you wish to ride a horse when you can travel in a wheelhouse?" It was Robert Baratheon's only reply to her wishes: "After our wedding, you shall live in Storm's End, and then you can watch your husband ride a horse and hunt boars. You will discover you wed the best hunter in the realm, my Lady Lyanna! And I'll feast you every night with the best hunted meat in all Seven Kingdoms!"

"I'm sure you will, Lord Robert." Lyanna smiled but there was no joy in her voice.

"Then I'll teach our sons how to ride and hunt and you'll teach our daughters to become lovely ladies just as yourself."

But such was during daytime… for each night she would go to the Godswood and meet with the dragon prince. The crannogman had agreed to keep her secret of wanting to be there all alone for he was in debt with the wolf maiden: he would tell the Stark brothers he and the she-wolf would pray to the Olds Gods. Lyanna did not know if Howland Reed suspected her secret encounters with the prince but she had never asked him either. While her days were passing over listening to young stag lord rumbling about how her life will be when she moves to the Stormlands, her nights were spend talking about warriors and adventures and books and tales and legends. Whereas Robert Baratheon would chatter uncontrollably, Rhaegar Targaryen would listen.

"I wish you could play a song for me…" Lyanna said on the tenth and last day of the tourney: "I've liked your voice very much, my prince. You are a very talented musician."

"I would adore playing my harp for you, my Lady. Although, the music would ruin the secrecy for someone might hear it and come to the Godswood to discover who this performer is."

"We could hide among the trees and whoever came here would think it was a ghost that was singing." And they both laughed with the prospect: "What would the ghost be singing about?"

"Lost love..." Rhaegar said: "He would weep for the love of a maiden we could never hold in his arms."

"Why couldn't he ever hold this maiden?"

"Because he's a ghost."

"In the morning we'll part…" Lyanna said: "Will I see you once more?"

"Aye, we shall."

"Will you be there for my wedding day?" Lyanna asked with sorrow in her voice and the prince's eyes sadden.

"I don't know." Rhaegar replied and gazed upon her sadness: "I have received no invitation, still. My Lady, are you weeping?"

"I have never been one for tears, but lately they come to my eyes uninvited."

"This is not farewell, my Lady." The dragon prince said and placed a small kiss upon her hand. "We will see each other again. I promise."

In the other side of Harren's castle, another farewell took place. "They are envious because they desire you and you don't care about them, and you return my glances and ignore theirs." He had told her once. She replied he was soon to be wed to another but the wild wolf stated he did not desire to marry Riverrun's daughter, for it was his father's wish not his. Ashara of House Dayne had escaped his charms until this night… when she could run no longer. Brandon Stark had whispered against her ear: "I know you feel the same, that you crave the same as I do…" And he would caress her shoulder, making the maiden of Starfall sighed and begging him not to speak in such manners, to which he replied: "I have no reservations in taking what I desire."

"It's your wolf blood…" Ashara murmured against his lips: "A wolf catching a falling star is a dangerous liaison for falling stars are fiery and they will burn the wolf…"

"This wolf doesn't fear fire." Brandon said and held her face in his hands and kissed her ardently, while she trapped her arms around his neck, pushing him closer. He was asking for her maidenhead but there was no turning back now for Brandon Stark had already seduced her. Ser Barristan Selmy was passing by the empty hall when he saw them in a hidden corner… and the Kingsguard walked away with a silent anger and tears growing in his inside, for he was certain that if had defeated the dragon prince and crowned Lady Ashara of House Dayne as queen of love and beauty perhaps she would have turn her affections to him instead of Stark.

The secret lovers went for the abandoned Widow's Tower of Harrenhal. Beneath the dusk of the years, Brandon took her maidenhead. In a dark room full of shadows and where the only light was the silver pale moonlight, Brandon lay her down on his wool cloak and kissed her neck and her breasts and her stomach and her legs. He entered her softly and they moaned together. He trusted his manhood into her until he planted his seed inside of her, and fell by her side, and observed her naked body by the moonlight.

"They say this place is haunted…"

"And you believe that?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know." Ashara replied and rested her head against his bare chest: "Dreadful things took place in here… Must be one of the reasons why Lord Whent doesn't occupy these towers."

"I'm here, and I'm an excellent swordsman." Brandon held her into his arms, caressing the naked skin of her back.

"How would you fight ghosts?"

"The scariest thing that could come through that door would be your brother and find me lying naked alongside you."

Ashara laughed and bats took flight from the top of the tower into the night: "You surely make me laugh, Lord Brandon."

"After what we did… you still call me Lord?" The wild wolf leaned the weight of his body on his elbow and kissed her, slowly biting her lip while Ashara caressed the dark curls of his hair.

"I must go. The day will be upon us soon and I must return to the princess. She must be wandering where I am."

"Stay." Brandon's voice had no hesitation.

"I can't." She sighed: "I don't want this night to end… but I can't stay."

"Wed me, then. And we shall own every night until the rest of our days."

"You know we can't do that, Brandon. You are promised to another. And tomorrow we'll leave and I'll return to Dragonstone with princess Elia. Will we ever see each other again?"

"Aye, we will." Brandon rolled to the top of her and felt her skin underneath his hand, and while fiery kissing her, the wild wolf entered again, as she moaned against his mouth. He pulled her to the top of him and made her opening her legs, reveling her womanhood to him and he caressed it, causing her to tremble between his fingers: "Tell me what you crave…"

"You… I want you, I need you."

Brandon place his manhood between her thighs and sliced inside, and they both sighed in pleasure, and he trusted deeper into her while the wild wolf groaned and caressed her breasts, feeling her nipples toughening at his touch. He rose his torso to kiss her neck and embraced her body closely to hips, while her hands curled in the back of his neck. Ashara sighed in pleasure, while Brandon stare into her deep purple eyes, and they spend the entire night together until dawn break and the wild wolf returned noiselessly to the Starks tent.

When the morrow came, after they broke their fast, the Starks were joining their belongings and prepare to travel. Benjen would return North, where he would serve as the Stark in Winterfell for Lord Rickard would travel south to Riverrun with the wedding party, while Brandon would go straight there to meet his wife-to-be, Catelyn Tully. Ned and Robert would join Jon Arryn, Yohn Royce and Eon Hunter to return to the Vale.

"What about me?" Lyanna asked: "To where will I travel?"

"You will come with me and Robert to the Vale, Lya." Ned replied: "But you'll leave earlier to meet with father on the road."

"Why can't I travel with Brandon straight to Riverrun? Why must I go to the Vale of Arryn?"

"I think it's wise for you to spend more time with your betrothal before your wedding."

"I've been around Lord Robert Baratheon for ten days."

"You'll be around him your entire life, Lya." Ned recalled: "You have to become accustomed to the man." And then, the wolf maiden knew that scheme had somewhat to do with the dragon prince's crowning her queen of love and beauty.

"I understand." Lyanna said while staring into her brother's eyes and recognizing the glimpse of concerning: "I'll travel with you and with my betrothal to the Vale."

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed it and let me know your opinion! Thank you for reading!**


	9. Winter is Here

**WINTER IS HERE**

* * *

 **Summary:** With the coming of the new year, a royal child is born.

* * *

The maesters stated the "False Spring" lasted for less than two months, and towards the end of the year, winter returned in full and on the last day of 281 it began to snow in King's Landing, and so the snow fell for a fortnight, causing the Blackwater Bay to freeze, and white ravens left the citadel.

In that first morrow of 282, at Dragonstone the weather was cold but the sea was calm and there were no clouds on the skies. It was the beginning of a new year and with it a royal child came into the world. Elia Martell went into labor the night before, surrounded by midwives and a maester. Rhaegar wasn't allowed in the room, so he spent his time reading. Sometimes we would pick his harp and play for a time. Then, he would return to his books. Rhaenys was asleep the entire night. Elia's screeches invaded the castle and Rhaegar felt anxious for he hated the sound of her screams. The dragon prince couldn't sleep either. Rhaenys' birth was convoluted and Elia spent an entire year in bed, recovering from it. He was afraid that the maester would come to him with the gravest of news… the babe was a stillborn, Elia had died… all the cloth of his nightmares… For his own birth was cursed with death.

Rhaegar had fallen asleep above his books. He dreamt of Lyanna of Winterfell. It was her who was giving birth to his child instead of Elia. And he would have been beside her the entire time, holding her hand and kissing her forehead. The maester came to wake Rhaegar with joyful reports of a baby boy. Rhaegar went to Elia's chamber immediately. The servants asked him if he wanted to break his fast with some lamprey pie and cider, but the prince declined. He wanted to see Elia and the babe. Or possibly he would find Lyanna there with their child in her arms. And he would knell before her and confess his love for her. But inside the room was Elia of Dorne, nursing a babe in her arms, with her face turned red and her dark hair glued to her forehead and neck.

"Fair morrow, my prince." Elia saluted with a tired voice: "I present you with a son. What shall be his name?"

"Aegon?" Rhaegar proposed: "What better name for a King?"

"Aye." Elia nodded with a smile upon her lips: "One day, he shall be Aegon VI Targaryen."

Rhaegar turned to face outside the narrow window. Dragonstone was a cold and grim place, but the prince always asked for the servants to light the fireplace in Elia's chambers, for he knew his wife didn't like the cold.

"You seem… sad." Elia noticed the melancholia upon his countenance.

"How could I be sad? You just gave me my first born son."

"But you are sad." Elia said. "I can see it in your eyes, my prince."

"It's… nothing. You should get some rest."

"Aye." Elia caressed the babe's head: "He has Targaryen hair. Perhaps your royal father will be please with me, this time."

"Don't concern yourself with my father. He's a bitter man with a cruel mind and a crueler tongue."

"He wasn't please with Rhaenys."

"My mother was." Rhaegar said "She loves her granddaughter."

"The king showered the Lannister twins with more gold than our daughter." Elia recalled with bitterness "He said our daughter smelled dornish."

"I recalled what he said." Rhaegar sighed "You shouldn't give it a second thought."

While Elia was nursing the babe, someone knock on the door. After his entrance being allowed, a maester entered the room and closed the door behind him: "My prince. I've came to ensure if everything is alright with the princess and the babe."

"I'm well, maester. Thank you." Elia smiled "Just tired…"

"Well, aye… The princess should rest for the next couple of days."

"I will."

"Should I call for the wet nurse, my princess?"

"The wet nurse?" Elia asked with confusion upon her eyes.

"Aye. To feed the babe."

"No." Elia nodded in decline: "I will feed him myself."

"I don't know if it's wise, princess…"

"I've fed Rhaenys from my own breast and I will do the same with Aegon."

"Aegon…" the maester seemed thoughtful: "A name for Kings indeed."

"If the Gods are good our next son will be named after my grandfather, Jaehaerys." Rhaegar said but his countenance had a sadness to it: "Or even Aemon, after my great-great uncle bounded in service to the Night's Watch."

The maester's gaze feel upon Elia, but the princess didn't looked up, and continued to cradle the babe in her arms, and then the maester said: "My prince? If I could have a word."

"Aye." Rhaegar nodded and waited.

"In private, if you may." The maester tried to smile but failed miserably "The princess must rest, now. It was a very complicated birth."

"My husband and I share no secrets, maester." Elia assured "You may speak freely."

His judgmental gaze frowned upon her once again: "But I insist that you must rest, my princess. I've call for your handmaidens. They shall bring you something to drink and eat. And milk of the poppy to help you recovering. Then, you must sleep."

"The maester is right, Elia." Rhaegar said "You must rest now."

Rhaegar came closer to the bed and kissed his wife's forehead and caressed Aegon's head. The handmaidens entered the room carrying a tray with eggs, bread and honeycomb, and a jar of milk. Rhaegar thanked them and left the room with the maester, once he closed the door behind him, the dragon prince inquired: "You've said the childbirth was very complicated."

"Aye. I had to give the princess milk of the poppy several times and it was still very, very difficult. There is no easy way of how to say it, my prince. Her first pregnancy was dreadful but this birth almost killed the princess."

"But she's safe now?"

"Aye. You can rest assure, my prince."

"Then why do I have an odd feeling about this conversation?" Rhaegar asked with suspicious: "Is there something you are not telling me? Is it the babe? He's not healthy?"

"The babe is a healthy boy, my prince."

"Then what is it?"

"The princess cannot bare anymore children." The maester said with sadness: "She will not endure a third childbirth. She would die and probably the babe as well."

"She would die?" Rhaegar asked as if he hadn't heard the maester: "Are you certain?"

"Aye." The maester confirmed: "But Rhaenys is a strong child, and Aegon is a healthy babe… If the Gods are good they'll both going to survive infancy."

"But what if the Gods aren't good? Do you know how many children my own mother brought into this world?"

"Forgive me, my prince. I do not know."

"Seven." Rhaegar said "Do you know how many survived?"

"Two."

"Two…" Rhaegar nodded "Viserys and me. My mother miscarried twice before Shaena was born in 267… But she was already dead when the midwives pull her out. In 269, Daeron was born. I remember being so happy to have a brother… but he died a half a year later. In 270, another stillborn… this time nobody gave him or her a name… I've never known if it was a brother or a sister I've lost… If the Gods are good, maester, my children will endure. If not… Viserys will have the crown after I'm gone."

"Perhaps, the prince and the princess could attempt a third child…"

"I will not kill my wife." Rhaegar's voice was willful: "I trust your maester's abilities. If you say the princess won't survive a third childbirth, we will not strive."

"As you wish, my prince." The maester sighed: "But Viserys as King…"

"He's only a child."

"Aye, he's only a child. But I hear strange reports that he resembles your royal father more than you ever have, my prince."

Within a fortnight, Elia of Dorne was recovering well from the childbirth. One morning, Rhaegar come alongside Rhaenys and her septa, for the little princess to get acquainted with her brother. The dragon prince carried the little princess in his arms, and she would turned two years old within a few moons: she had olive skin, dark hair in ringlets and deep brown eyes, and was dressed in red silks.

"Come, my little princess." Rhaegar spoke to his daughter with sweetness in his voice: "It's time for you to meet your brother. This is Aegon."

"He's so small!" the little princess said when looked upon the babe.

"Aye, he's very small." Rhaegar said. "But may come a day when he'll be taller than you!"

"No, no!" Rhaenys shook her head: "I'll be taller than him for I'm the oldest one!"

"Indeed, you are." Elia said: "Are you behaving properly, my gem? Septa told me you are always trying to chase after Balerion…"

"He always runs away!" the little princess said: "I want to pet him in my bed but he wants to explore the castle and he wants me to come along."

"He's a cat, sweetling." Elia said: "Listen to your septa and don't pursue Balerion. It's dangerous for you to walk the castle alone at your age. Can you take Rhaenys back to her chambers? I would like a word with the prince." When they left the room, Elia laughed: "Imagine if Balerion was truly a dragon! Thank the Gods he's only a black cat."

"Rhaenys has my blood, if Balerion was a dragon she would most likely bond with him." Rhaegar said and seated on the bed, beside his wife: "I've written to my mother and my great-great uncle informing them of Aegon's birth. You, my wife, birthed the prince that was promised."

"Oh, the woodswitch prophecy, again." Elia laughed: "Didn't your great-great uncle think you were the chosen one?"

"I've convinced him that this prince is Aegon, our son." Rhaegar replied but there was something about his eyes that darken: "Aemon dreamt with a bleeding star and a comet was seen above the skies in the day our son was conceived so he may be the one."

"Weren't you the one who would save the world from darkness or terror or some other threat?"

"I remember receiving that letter… Maester Aemon wrote to me when I was very young, a child. We corresponded often, you see, and we still do, sometimes, and one day he said I was the prince that was promised. Something to do with a prophecy my grandfather received from a witch in the woods… He said I should become a warrior and not a maester. In truth, if it wasn't for Aemon I wouldn't have been a knight."

"And if you hadn't become a knight, you wouldn't have met _her_. Do you miss her?"

Rhaegar looked at his wife with a mist of perplexity and fright: "What are you talking about?"

"The Stark maiden. You are in love with her."

"Don't be absurd." Rhaegar laughed nervously: "I barely know her, Elia."

"But you do love her. I can see it." Elia said. "You've always been melancholic and distant, my prince. But nowadays your head is far away from here because you are thinking about her."

Rhaegar sighed: "Nothing happened between us at Harrenhal. I would have told you if it did."

"But you wanted it, didn't you? You desire her in your bed."

"I thought we had an agreement concerning these matters."

"And we have, my prince." Elia said: "You could have taken her if you wanted to. But you didn't. Because you fell in love with her and you didn't want to corrupt her honor." Rhaegar looked at her but gave no answer. "You desire her in ways you have never desire me. Tell me the truth, my prince."

"Aye." Rhaegar replied: "I do love her. I do miss her… daily, truly. I long for her dark hair and her bright grey eyes… That strong and willful personality of hers… And I do want her in my bed... Gods, I want her so much it shames me."

"There is no shame in desire, my prince. In Dorne we aren't so stern about such matters. Do you know what Oberyn said to me before our wedding ceremony?"

Rhaegar gazed upon at her with amusement: "What?"

"He said you'd be a disappointment to me in our private chambers."

"And was I?" Rhaegar laughed.

"You were alright." Elia giggled: "We were both maids at our wedding. Do you remember?"

"Aye, I do." Rhaegar replied. "I was so nervous that I thought I was going to faint. And those people yelling and scorning outside our chambers... What an awful tradition… I recalled you find it rather amusing."

"It was amusing." Elia said "The next time you can decide not to have a bedding ceremony."

"The next time?" Rhaegar looked at her as she was gone mad: "What are you talking about?"

Elia sighed and gazed upon him with a serious face. "Marry the Stark maiden. I gave you my blessing."

"Elia…"

"I can't give you anymore children, my prince." Elia's voice was stern and her eyes were shining with tears: "If our own children don't survive…"

"You can't mean it…"

"…you will be without heirs." Elia recalled: "Marry her and love her. You'll be happier with her than you have ever been with me."

"And what about you?" Rhaegar asked "What about our children?"

"I'll return to Dorne." Elia said: "I'll live my life as I see fit. I'll be with my brothers and my own people. Our children can remain here with their father. And they'll come to Dorne to play in the pools and fountains of the Water Gardens, like I did with Oberyn when we were children."

"You shouldn't say such things." Rhaegar sighed with sadness "I don't even know if she wants me back, Elia. She's promised to another and I'm married to you."

"Marriages can be annulled."

"Based on what terms?" Rhaegar asked "We have consummated this marriage… We have two children to prove it."

"I'm barren, my prince. That's enough reason."

"Our children can survive…"

"We don't know that." Elia said: "My own mother had several miscarriages and stillborns, same as yours. I was the second child to survive infancy. You are the future king and your children shall inherit the crown after you. Or do you want the crown to pass on to your younger brother?"

Rhaegar recalled the maester's words: _he resembles your royal father more than you ever had._ Westeros doesn't need an Aerys III: "You make everything sound so easy… You always have."

"I'm frail and barren now. I can no longer be anyone's wife." Elia said. "But the wolf maiden is young and strong. And she's beautiful. You've crowned her queen of love and beauty at Harrenhal. She will give you many children, I know she will."

"You are talking about Lyanna as she was some broodmare…"

" _Lyanna_ … That's it. That's her name." Elia said: "But a king needs children, my prince. She'll have to fulfill the duty I can no longer accomplish. But you love her and you have never loved me."

"I'm very fond of you, Elia."

"But you don't love me. Fondness is for flowers and books. Don't think me ungrateful for I've been very privileged with my husband. You may not love me but you are gentle and kind... Not all women are so fortunate. But we have never been husband and wife, my prince. We have always been good friends who had to share a bed when duty commanded."

"And you… Do you love me?"

"Aye, Your Grace. I do love you." Elia confessed "But it's not the kind of passionate love that could destroy kingdoms. It's a dutiful love. You are the father of my children, after all. But I knew other men, as you very well know. And you didn't mind. And now it's my turn to let you to go and be happy with Lyanna."

"And will _you_ be happy, Elia?"

"I'll return to my beloved Oberyn. I miss him very much."

"Oberyn would put a poisoned spear through me if I ever cast you aside for another woman."

"I'll talk to him. I'll explain. And I'll speak to Doran as well." Elia said: "Doran has always been more rational than my dear impulsive Oberyn."

"Are you listening to yourself, Elia?" Rhaegar asked "You want me to annul our marriage and marry another woman? Your reputation would be ruined. I would shame you. I've already did it once at Harrenhal and I don't want to do it again."

"Why did you crown her at Harrenhal? You never said."

"I can't tell you, Elia. I didn't just crown her because of her beauty, you can rest assure. I wasn't trying to seduce her… She did deserve that crown."

"She was _that_ knight, wasn't she?" Elia asked and Rhaegar looked at her and nodded: "Then she did deserve it… That's why you fell in love with her? Never took for the type of man who gets thrilled by warriors."

"I've never met any woman like her…" Rhaegar sighed "A Nymeria reborn."

"Oh the irony… She's a Nymeria reborn and you are trapped in an arranged marriage with a woman of the line of Nymeria herself…"

Elia and Rhaegar laughed together. Elia had forgotten how much time has passed since her and Rhaegar shared a laugh: "If it weren't for my poor health I could have been a Nymeria reborn… Oberyn could have taught me how to fight with a spear. Would you have loved me then?"

"We'll never know."

"Aye, we'll never know… But you'll always have a friend in me, my prince."

"And you in me." Rhaegar nodded and held her hand. "I won't forget you, Elia. I promise."

"I'll send a raven to Doran." Elia said. "I'll tell him everything. Will you write to Lyanna?"

"How could I write to her? Send a raven to Winterfell? The maester would read it..."

But on that moment, someone knocked on the door. Rhaegar gave permission and Ser Arthur Dayne, The Sword of the Morning, entered: "Ser Arthur? We weren't expecting you… Did something happen?"

"I bring sour news, my prince." The Kingsguard said: "May I have a word in private?"

"Do you mind, my princess?" Rhaegar asked Elia and she shook her head, and the dragon prince followed the knight outside the chambers: "What's the matter?"

"Your royal father discovered the mystery knight's true identity."

Rhaegar felt a sense of doom taking over his body: "How is that possible?"

"It was his master of whispers that most likely unrevealed the mystery, my prince. The king thought this knight to be Ser Jaime but once he arrived at King's Landing he discovered it couldn't have been him." Ser Arthur said: "The king has order the gold cloaks to seize Lyanna Stark of Winterfell for treason."

"He'll burn her alive…" Rhaegar whispered in dread recalling how his father saw traitors everywhere and how he dealt with them alongside his pyromancers: "We have to get to Lady Lyanna before they do, Ser Arthur. We have to leave at once. Please, my trusted friend, summon Ser Oswell Whent and the others… We have to head back to the Riverlands."

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed it and let me know your opinion! Thank you for reading!**


	10. The Inn At The Crossroads

**THE INN AT THE CROSSROADS**

* * *

 **Summary:** Not ten leagues from Harrenhal, the dragon prince carries the wolf maiden off at swordspoint.

* * *

As cold winds hammered King's Landing, Aerys II Targaryen turned to his pyromancers, charging them to drive the winter off with their magics. Enormous green fires burned along the walls of the Red Keep for a moon's turn. But the dragon prince was not in the city to observe them, nor could he be found in Dragonstone with Elia of Dorne and their young son, Aegon. With the coming of the new year, Rhaegar Targaryen had taken to the road with half a dozen of his closest friends and confidants – Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent, Ser Richard Lonmouth, Ser Myles Mooton, Lord Jon Connington and Prince Lewyn Martell –, on a journey that would ultimately lead him back to the Riverlands.

Not ten leagues from Harrenhal, Lyanna Stark of Winterfell arrived at the inn at the crossroads, alongside her handmaiden and twenty guardsmen, coming west down from the Vale of Arryn, to meet with Lord Rickard Stark and Brandon Stark, whom were travelling south down the Kingsroad. Father, children, knights, lords and guardsmen would ride to Riverrun together afterwards, for the wedding of the heir to Winterfell to Lord Hoster Tully's eldest daughter.

Crossroads inn was located north of the Trident, in the lands belonging to House Darry, and sited at the intersection of the Kingsroad, north it would reach Winterfell, and south it goes to King's Landing; west to Riverrun and east into the mountains of the Vale. The Inn was surrounded by a low wall of broken white stones, and was three stories tall with turrets and chimneys made of white stone: and while its south wing was built upon pilings that rise over a bed of weed, there was a stable with a thatch roof and a bell tower on its north side.

"Seven blessings to you!" A fat woman chewing sourleaf came to the wolf maiden and her guardsmen. The most notorious feature of the woman was her sourleaf-stained dark blood-red teeth and mouth: "I'm Masha Heddle, the innkeeper." And then she noticed the sigil on the guardsmen's armor: "You've brought the snow with you up from North, M'lady Stark!"

Lyanna didn't travel from Winterfell, but decided to remain silent about it and just smiled, while Masha said: "Bloody freezing out there! I pray to the Seven for a short winter, it's bad for the business. We thought it was over and now it's snowing! Only you Northerners wish to travel in this cold. Three moons ago, I was short on rooms because of the tourney at Harrenhal but now… Lord Brandon Stark is to wed Riverrun's daughter, heh? I remember her… She used to stay here with her father, Lord Hoster Tully. She adored my honeycakes, that one."

"We'll be needing rooms for me and my guardsmen, and our horses want stabling." Lyanna said: "Can you supply us with food? We will have whatever you're serving to your other guests. Double portions to my guardsmen, we've had a long hard ride."

"You'll have a proper room for you and your handmaiden, M'lady Stark. Your guardsmen, however, will have to sleep at the top of the stair, under the bell tower. They will leave their boots down here, I won't have tracking mud up my stairs! And those who come late to meals don't eat." Masha said while chewing her sourleaf: "I'm serving rabbit stew and kidney pie. Will you be drinking ale?"

"Aye, it will do nicely." Lyanna said.

The wolf maiden and her guardsmen went on to the common room, a long and drafty space, with a row of huge wooden kegs at one end and a fireplace at the other. They sat by the fire, while a servant boy brought them the stew and Masha, the ale. The benches weren't crowded: there were townsfolk and farmers, travelers, merchants and knights from House Bracken and House Blackwood. They were drinking and eating while laughing and talking about businesses. A slight and short boy with sharp features and gray-green eyes seated on a bench alongside a man in armor and ring mail who displayed no banner: the boy had been hurt for he had linen around his hand and his arm was stuck to his chest by a piece of cloak.

"I don't like the looks of this." The captain of the Stark guardsmen said to Lyanna: "My Lady shouldn't sleep down here alone while her guardsmen are up the stairs."

"No harm will come to me. My father and his men will be upon us soon." The wolf maiden said: "And my brother as well."

"Two men should remain outside your door at night, my Lady."

"There is no need, captain. Let the guardsmen rest. I'll have Bersa with me."

"Can your handmaiden wield a sword, my Lady?"

"She won't have to." Lyanna said: "Who could possibly want to harm me?"

That night, Bersa was preparing the bath and helped Lyanna out of her shift and into a wooden tub. The wolf maiden felt the water wash away the dirt from the travel and while scrubbing her back, the servant girl said: "At the Eyrie, I've heard the servants saying that your father is already preparing your wedding to Lord Robert Baratheon, M'lady. Lord Robert wants your wedding dress to be made by the seamstresses from Storm's End."

Lyanna imagined she would be cloaked in an embroidered yellow and black cloak with the sigil from House Baratheon. And after the wedding ceremony, she would be known as Lyanna Baratheon. The echo of it didn't sound right.

"Will I live with you in Storm's End, M'lady?"

"I don't know, Bersa…" And the wolf maiden didn't knew for all her future life alongside Robert Baratheon seemed unreal, like it would never occur, although she knew it would for there was no escape from it. She knew they were waiting for her sixteen name-day for the wedding to ensue, and it wasn't far away. After Brandon wed and bed Catelyn Tully, it would be her turn to do so with the young stag lord.

"Probably not, M'lady." Bersa said: "Lord Robert will give you many highborn handmaidens in silk dresses. And you will be presented to court as his lady."

"At court in King's Landing?" Lyanna felt her heart battling within her chest while thinking upon what it would be like when she would see _him_ again… the dragon prince… the man she could never love for fate brought them together at the wrong time. If only she was born earlier she could have been his wife instead of Elia of Dorne. They say it was a thorny business to find a proper bride for the crown prince for House Targaryen was declining, and even Lord Robert's father was sent by the king to Essos to discover a suitable highborn of Valyrian bloodline to wed him, and he died in a shipwreck on his way home after he found none. Lyanna didn't care for being queen or a princess, all she wanted was his love.

Those three moon turns at the Eyrie after the tourney at Harrenhal had been tedious and dreadful for the wolf maiden. Her betrothal didn't approve of her love for horseriding and she never confessed to him her care for swords nor ever displayed herself in her riding gear in front of him. Under the restrain eye of the young stag lord, she had to pretend to be something she never was: a proper lady with proper activities like needle working and dancing and music. And even if she adores music, her talents on the matter are somewhat limited and she couldn't sing to save her life, but still her betrothal would applaud and lie she was very gifted. It was all a farce and the she-wolf wasn't certain how she would survive that way for the rest of her days. The sadness within her felt so heavy she found herself wishing she should die before her wedding. At the Eyrie there was no Godswood for weirwood trees don't grow in stony soil, so she couldn't pray. But the young stag lord assured to her there is a Godswood at Storm's End so maybe the Gods would listen to her prayers then. Lyanna told Ned she would like to meet Robert's bastard daughter but the quiet wolf said it was not a good idea, and her brother wouldn't even tell her the child's name. The wolf maiden only knew her last name was "Stone" for that's the surname for bastards from the Vale of Arryn.

"How would you feel if you were to wed a man who already has a bastard child?" Lyanna asked while the servant girl dried her skin.

"Most men sire bastards, M'lady." Bersa shrugged.

"Do they?" The wolf maiden was mystified for she didn't imagine her brothers nor the dragon prince siring bastards.

"Aye, M'lady." The handmaiden said: "For men have needs."

"What sort of needs?"

"Forgive me, M'lady. I don't know if it's my place to tell. And I don't wish for M'lady to think ill of me."

"You may speak freely with me, Bersa." The she-wolf said while facing the servant girl: "I never got to have a mother to explain these things to me. My mother, Lyarra Stark, died when I was a child."

"Once in a while, men enjoy trusting their _swords_ into women." Bersa said and her face turned red: "I've heard wedded women speaking, M'lady. They said their husbands would weight them down with their fat bellies. Highborn ladies have to endure it for ensuring their House's survival and give their husbands children."

"You make it sound so dreadful!" Lyanna said: "Don't women themselves have needs?"

"Aye, but most highborn women don't speak of it." Bersa said: "Lowborn women are most unlocking about such matters. But most men search other companies in places not suitable for respectable women, M'lady."

"You mean brothels?" the wolf maiden asked and the servant girl observed her with perplexity, and then she added: "I've heard men at Winterfell talking about it… I'm not totally unaware towards the ways of our world."

"Men pay these women for every sort of things, I don't know for _what_ exactly… And these women can become pregnant with her child." Bersa said: "Some highborn lads try to get their way with handmaidens and servants… They can force themselves on them or seduce them with false promises. My mother has always warned me about it and asked me to be careful with myself. That's why I carry hidden a dagger with me."

"You carry a dagger? And you know how to use it?" Lyanna asked with thrill and when the servant girl nodded, she added: "And to think the captain of my guardsmen was worried about us!"

"I hope M'lady isn't troubled with me… I'll throw away the dagger if it pleases you. It was a gift from my father but if it upsets M'lady…"

"No, Bersa!" Lyanna said: "Keep your dagger. I hope I could carry a sword myself but my father doesn't allow it…"

Three days have passed since Lyanna arrived at Crossroads Inn. The wolf maiden would spend the hours waiting for her father or brother's arrival, but she didn't know if they were delayed or she and her party arrived too early. There wasn't much to do around the Inn and her guardsmen advised against horseriding or long walks. Once, while observing the landscape of the Trident, Lyanna stared to the ford near the junction of the Kingsroad and the River road, and felt shivers down her body, and she couldn't explain why that place gave her a sense of doom. Even Masha Heddle chewing sourleaf had become a tedious scene, for the innkeeper seemed to be doing it day and night.

In that third night, Lyanna was lying awake in her bed while the flames crackled on the fireplace. She could listen to the lethargic breath from her handmaiden, and knew she was asleep. The wolf maiden rose silently from the bed and dressed a blue winter velvet gown and putted on her wolf fur grey cloak. She went towards the outside of the Inn and looked around to see if there was no soul to be found. The wolf maiden breathed in the night's cold air and observe the snow falling like it was dancing in the atmosphere. Lyanna allowed herself to marvel before that night's beauty…

Until she heard steps coming and when she look at her left, she saw a hooded figure walking towards her. A sense of dread took control of her body and she reached for the Inn's door to go back inside, but when she was almost within the building, she felt a hand grabbing her arm and while the she-wolf struggled to escape it, a soft voice said: "Come with me, my Lady." And behind the hood the wolf maiden recognized Rhaegar Targaryen.

"My prince!" She couldn't believe her eyes and thought it was all but a dream: "What are you doing here?"

"There is no time to explain, you must come now."

"My father and brother are on their way. My brother will wed Lady Catelyn Tully within a fortnight." Lyanna said: "I can't leave!"

"You must, my Lady." Rhaegar said "You are in grave danger. My father discovered the mystery knight's true identity and sent the gold cloaks to arrest you. He will force you to admit you've plot against him and his pyromancers shall burn you alive. Now, we must go… I'll take you to safety."

"How did he find out it was me? And I've never threaded the king's life for I was only defending Lord Reed's honor!"

"Aye, but my father will never believe that." Rhaegar said: "We'll talk about it later, my Lady, I promise you. But we must leave at once. The gold cloaks will be upon us soon enough."

The dragon prince called for someone and Lyanna saw six knights approaching, riding their horses and their armor shined below the moonlight: she recognized them all from the tourney at Harrenhal. They rode in circles around the wolf maiden and the dragon prince, and with swords in their hands they were searching for any movement in the woods surrounding the Inn.

"We must go, my prince." Ser Arthur Dayne said to Rhaegar Targaryen: "The gold cloaks can arrive at any time. I've scouted them early and they are only hours behind us but they may have fastened their pace."

"Aye." Rhaegar nodded and then turned to the she-wolf: "Come now, my Lady. We are running short of time." The dragon prince climbed to his dark stallion and pulled Lyanna up to sit behind him, and while she intertwined her arms around his waist, he said: "I reckon for your crave for horseriding, but we couldn't carry a spare horse with us. You will have to travel with me, my Lady."

"Shouldn't we be heading north? Where are we going, my prince?" Lyanna asked with her heart echoing in her ears, when she noticed they were riding south down the Kingsroad.

"Summerhall." The dragon prince replied: "The gold cloaks won't be searching for you there."

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed it and let me know your opinion! Thank you for reading!**


	11. Summerhall

**SUMMERHALL**

* * *

 **Summary:** High in the halls of the kings who are gone, the wolf maiden with flowers in her head danced with ghosts.

* * *

"We must part now, Ser Lewyn." Rhaegar said to Prince Lewyn Martell once they arrived to the port town of Duskendale, in the Crownlands, a week after leaving the inn at the crossroads. It was the second time the party stopped alongside the road, for they have left Ser Myles Mooton in Maidenpool, the seat of his House: "You shall return to Dragonstone and protect Elia and the children. The princess said she would send a raven to Sunspear to your brothers. It may come a time when she'll wish to travel to Dorne alongside Rhaenys and Aegon, and you must be with them."

"Farewell, my prince." The prince of Dorne rode to the harbor, where he would find a ship to return to the island of dragons.

"Our final stop before Summerhall is Griffin's Roost, my Lady." The dragon prince said to Lyanna when they resumed their way south, for he felt the wolf maiden exhausted against his back: "Lord Jon Connington is to return home and Ser Richard Lonmouth as well. Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell shall accompany us to Summerhall."

"I wish I could stay by your side, my prince." Jon Connington said.

"You are the lord of Griffin's Roost." Rhaegar recalled: "It's time for you to return home, my lord. Besides, I don't wish for you to be found alongside me and Lady Lyanna if it comes to battle between us and my father's men-at-arms."

Within four days, the party reached the Stormlands. Griffin's Roost was located between Storm's End and Crow's Nest in northwestern shores of Cape Wrath, by the stormy waters of Shipbreaker Bay. The wolf maiden could see the castle in the distance, surrounded by red stone cliffs on three sides, when Lord Connington and Ser Richard said their farewells.

The eleven-day journey was being tough on Lyanna for the she-wolf realized she had always traveled with the finest of opulence. The worst wasn't the bruises on her back or legs for she was used to horseriding, but they couldn't risk stopping at inns for the nights, so they had to sleep on the cold ground next to a fire, or inside caves, and she would slay for a feather bed and a warm room for winter was cold even in the South. The dragon prince would ask her if she desire for his cloak but the wolf maiden replied she was more used to the cold than he was. Sometimes they had to leave the Kingsroad and travel flanked by the woods, especially in the Crownlands. The wolf maiden hadn't a proper bath since the night she left the Riverlands for there was no handmaiden on the road and rivers were too cool to bathe. The food wasn't greatest either: they had to rely on salted meat and black bread, but at least the wineskins were filled with sweet wine from the Reach.

"This is where I was born, my Lady." Rhaegar said while they arrived at the ruins of the palace of Summerhall, on the fourteenth day after taking on the road.

The summer castle of House Targaryen was a lightly fortified building located near the foothills of the Red Mountains of Dorne and on the Stormlands' border with the Reach. Built in the Dornish Marches, the castle had been a royal residence until it was destroyed by a great fire in 259, the night Rhaegar Targaryen was born. Then the wolf maiden remembered Howland Reed's words in the opening feast of the tourney at Harrenhal: _Some say Prince Rhaegar was born in grief, my Lady. In the night of his birth a terrible tragedy consumed the palace where he was born and took the lives of his great-great grandfather and great-uncle. They say Aegon V was trying to hatch dragon eggs and the pyromancers lost control of the fire… The crown prince was born of fire… like a true dragon…_

"Don't allow the absence of ceiling frighten you, my Lady, for I have a tent somewhere." The dragon prince said while they unhorsed in front of the ruins: "I use to come here often all alone but with my harp, and even if I prefer to sleep beneath the moon and the stars, when the weather gets colder a tent goes nicely."

In the past, Summerhall should have been a great and elegant palace made of white stone, but nowadays it was a discolored mass of ruined halls. Rhaegar was discussing with his Kingsguards while Lyanna looked around and observe the place. The snow danced in the air and whitened the pavement of the palace: underneath the dust of the years and the ashes, the she-wolf could see the elaborated pattern from the floor's mosaics, and some displayed a three-headed dragon. Lyanna felt the cold winds caressing the back of her neck and sent shivers down her body. There was something about that place… Even the horses could feel it for they were agitated. Sorcery, dragon eggs and wildfire had destroyed that palace, and there was still a presence there, and not a living one.

"How do you feel about Summerhall?" Rhaegar asked after the tent was standing and they were sitting by the fire: "The palace was said to be a beautiful creation once, but now it's only ruins."

"Did you ever bring the princess to this place?" Lyanna asked looking above the ruins, up to the starry skies, and snow fell down to her face.

"No. I've always came here alone."

"Why did you bring me, then?"

"You'll be safe here. My father's men won't be looking for us at Summerhall, I can assure you." Rhaegar replied while stirring a hare that was turning above the flames, spitting and hissing. "This has always been the one place where I could escape the world. I would come here for days and nights."

But somehow, the wolf maiden knew the dragon prince was sharing a private part of himself with her, but just asked: "How did your royal father come to know I was the mystery knight? You've promised you would explain to me."

"You probably heard my father saying he thought the knight to be Ser Jaime Lannister for he yelled it for every man and woman to hear at Harrenhal." The dragon prince said: "Once he returned to King's Landing, each person at court was able to confirm that the knight couldn't have been Ser Jaime, for he had been in the Red Keep the entire time. My father is mad and cruel, but he's not half-witted, I believe he was able to solve the enigma… he had always hated unsolved mysteries. He probably came to suspect you after I've crown you queen of love and beauty… for he recalled the Old Gods sigil and the mystery knight build, and he knew it couldn't be a man and it had to be a Northerner. And Varys has spies everywhere… his little birds were most likely at Harrenhal as well, and they were able to confirm his suspicions."

"Varys?"

"Lord Varys… although he's no lord but a lowborn eunuch from Essos my father brought to court." The dragon prince said: "He's the master of whispers from my father's small council. They call him "the spider". And it appears he's excellent at his work."

"And this Lord Varys spied on me?" Lyanna asked and found it all so strange and unreal: "So he should know I never craved to threaten the king's life."

"Varys only delivers what his little birds tell him, my Lady. My father decides if they are traitors or not, and his pyromancers carry the sentence." His countenance darkened: "And my mother and brother are all alone with him in the Red Keep… After the wedding ceremony, the princess and I moved to Dragonstone."

Lyanna saw the sadness within his eyes and knew why Rhaegar Targaryen had been hurt: his cruel father, his mother and brother at the mercy of his father, his birth cursed by death… but there was something else about him the wolf maiden couldn't put together. The wolf maiden wanted to take him in her embrace and promise to him all will be well, but just said: "My own father and brothers must be concern about me, my prince."

"I've sent a raven to Lord Rickard Stark before leaving Dragonstone, my Lady." Rhaegar said: "Your father knows where you are and why you are here. He will explain it to your brothers once they reunited. You won't attend Lord Brandon's wedding, I'm afraid… We'll travel north to Winterfell once the time is right."

After they eaten alongside Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent, the dragon prince leaded the wolf maiden to the tent's insides. The Kingsguards would remain outside the ruins scouting for any movement. When the she-wolf observed the dark-red and black inside, Lyanna said: "But… there is only one bed, my prince."

"It's yours. I'll sleep on the floor."

"I couldn't presume to steal the future king's bed."

But Rhaegar Targaryen just laughed: "I've slept many nights in these floors, my lady. You should rest, now. You must be exhausted from our journey."

Lyanna may have slept for three hours but then turned wide awake. There was something strange about the ruins of Summerhall. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stoop up, and gazed upon the place where the dragon prince should be sleeping, but he wasn't there. The she-wolf rose from the bed and her fingers moved away the cloth of the tent and looked outside, and then she saw Rhaegar by the fire talking to an old tiny little woman. The woman was all stooped and wrinkled and leaning on a gnarled black cane, her white hair was so long it came almost to the ground, and her face was whiter, the color of milk, and her eyes were red and she had but a single tooth remaining.

"Give me wine or I will go. My bones are old and my joints ache, and winter is cold." The old dwarf woman said and the dragon prince gave her a wineskin. The woman drank deep and then said: "A sweet red from the Reach… the dreams I bring aren't so sweet, Rhaegar of Dragonstone. I dreamt I saw wolves burning in green flames in a room filled with laughter and screams… A crowned dragon seated upon a throne of burned men and iron, feasted on their remains and asked for more and more… until a golden knight trusted his gold thought his throat and rubies fell on a river and a bed full of roses… All this I dreamt, and more. Do you have a gift for me, dragon prince… to pay me for my dreams?"

"A song as payment for your dreams, dearest crone?"

"Aye." The old dwarf smiled: "Sing that sad and beautiful song you've written to me the last time you were here, dragon prince… "Jenny's song"… it has become my favorite of them all."

Rhaegar picked up his harp and his fingers slithered through the silver strings and sang and the dwarf woman closed her eyes and wept: " _High in the halls of the kings who are gone, Jenny would dance with her ghosts…_ " Lyanna recognized the song from the opening feast of the tourney at Harrenhal, and, yet again, an uninvited tear flowed down her face.

The old woman turned her head sharply and smiled at the she-wolf: "Aye, it's a beautiful song, wolf maiden and not even the iron within you can battle it. You cannot hide from me. Come closer, now." Lyanna felt a sense of dread taking care of her body but she approached the fire cautiously while the dwarf woman looked at her with diffuse red eyes: "I see you, wolf maiden with flowers in your hair… You are frightened… I can smell the fear within you, consuming your guts like a poison. I own no tittles and bear no name, Lyanna Stark of Winterfell. I had a name once… I've forgotten it. Your lady is a sharp one, dragon prince."

Lyanna felt her face turning red and warmer: "I'm not his lady… I'm promised to another."

"Are you, now?"

"Aye." Lyanna felt her soul sadden: "Robert Baratheon of Storm's End."

The old dwarf laughed so loud it stirred Lyanna's heart: "The stag lord will wed a lion, not a wolf."

Lyanna didn't comprehend and turned to the prince, who said: "She knows things yet to come, my Lady. She says the weirwood trees whisper in her ear when she sleeps."

"I do not sleep, dragon prince… for the Old Gods do not let me… They whisper and whisper and whisper… I haven't slept in years… But I'm not the only one who listens to the Old Gods… you know another, wolf maiden… there is another. Not hear… for this man has _seen._ Aye… He has seen through Gods eyes… In an isle surrounded by faces."

"The Isle of Faces?" Lyanna asked: "No one goes to the Isle of Faces for no one can find it."

"This man has. But this was no ordinary man for he knew secrets and magics. He has seen many things for the green men had showed him… and he saw that dragon and wolf had to come together… and so he voyaged to Harrenhal."

"Was this man a crannogman?" Lyanna remembered while the old woman took another gulp of wine, gripping the skin as she raised it to her lips. "Howland Reed? Dragon and wolf must come together? What does that mean? What did he seen on the Isle of Faces?"

"Do you have a gift for me in exchange for my dreams, wolf maiden?"

"More wine?" Rhaegar asked: "Or perhaps another song?"

"She's the one asking questions, dragon prince. Only she can pay for them. Come closer to me… Let me see your face, properly." The old dwarf woman took Lyanna's face into her wrinkled hands and her red eyes stared deep into hers: "Soon, you'll be a maiden no more… Fire will take your maidenhead."

"Fire!?" Rhaegar said in anguish: "Will my father's men seize us?"

"No." the old woman said and the dragon prince sighed in relief: "Ice and fire will come together as one. I'll take my leave, now."

The old dwarf woman rose and walked away from the fire, disappearing into the dark, and the wolf maiden seated beside the dragon prince, and asked: "Who was she?"

"She has no name, my Lady. She said it herself."

"You two were acquainted, you've met her before." Lyanna said: "That's why you used to come here alone? To met her so she'll tell you her dreams?"

"It doesn't labor that way. She comes when she wants, I cannot summon her." The dragon prince said: "There were many times I came here and she didn't appear. I myself had dreams in these ruins… Strange dreams…"

"What sort of dreams?"

"They are called dragon dreams for they affect those with the blood of the dragon, and ring of things yet to come." Rhaegar said: "Daenys Targaryen had a vision that Valyria would be destroyed, and her father believed in her therefore my ancestors moved to Dragonstone. Valyria and all the other dragonlords were destroyed twelve years later."

"I often dream I'm a direwolf myself… running in the Lands of Always Winter." Lyanna said and then nodded and timidly smiled: "But my dreams are probably meaningless."

"Tell me about your dreams." Rhaegar plead, and by the fire he seemed even more handsome with the flames dancing in his indigo eyes.

"I've told them to no soul. Not even to my brothers… I don't know if they have the same dreams or not…" Lyanna said staring into his eyes and feeling him coming closer to her: "I've dreamt of dragons as well… Once, there was a dragon and a stag in one of my dreams."

"And what happened?"

Lyanna could sense his hand touching hers: "The stag was chasing after me and I would run and run and run."

"And what of the dragon?" Rhaegar whispered staring to her lips.

"The dragon…?" Lyanna whispered as his face come closer to hers and they gaze into each other's lips: "The dragon would protect me from the stag."

"Why were you afraid of the stag?" Rhaegar asked as their foreheads touched and they closed their eyes and sighed. They stood silent for awhile and Rhaegar savored his own lips: "I would very much like kissing you, right now…"

"Why won't you?" Lyanna sighed and felt a torturous waiting in her inside.

"I can't." Rhaegar said and departure from her skin: "You are promised to another."

Lyanna looked at him with sadness in her eyes but nodded: "Aye…"

"We should get some sleep, my Lady." The dragon prince said and when he entered the tent, he lied on the floor and covered himself with his cloak.

The next morrow, the dragon prince showed the hot springs of Summerhall to the wolf maiden. Half of the stone roof was still standing in the bathhouse and one stone tub was filled with smoking water: "You can bathe in here. If my Lady excuses me, I'll be the first… I've been on the road for far too long."

"Of course, my prince. I'll leave you to it." Lyanna nodded and turned her back on him, resuming her way between the ruined halls.

But then she stopped and consumed by inquisitiveness, looked back and saw the back of his naked body while he was getting in the tub: she saw the muscles of his back, bottom and legs, while his long silver hair caressed his neck. The wolf maiden felt a heatwave dancing through her body as she beholden his nudity. A hunger for him grew on her inside, and then the she-wolf realized those were the needs she had chatter about with Bersa in the Riverlands.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed it and let me know your opinion! Thank you for reading and for the nice reviews!**


	12. The Dragon and The Wolf

**THE DRAGON AND THE WOLF**

* * *

 **Summary:** Beneath the ruins consumed by ice and fire, dragon and wolf came together.

* * *

The wolf maiden sixteen name-day came and went, and Lyanna had reached adulthood. But afterwards, the she-wolf had lost the path of time, and didn't identify for how long she has been in Summerhall. Perhaps her elder brother was already wed and Riverrun's daughter was now known as Lady Catelyn Stark. If she hadn't impersonated the mystery knight at Harrenhal, it was her who was now wedding Robert Baratheon. Lyanna found herself feeling cheery for defeating those knights, although she could have been executed for it... but now she could share her days with the dragon prince.

The memory of his nudity haunted her in her dreams… she wants to touch him, to feel his skin against hers, to kiss him, to give her body to him. Those feelings were new to her, and although she became infatuated with the prince at Harrenhal, this was something else… A longing she couldn't put into words. When bathing alone and feeling the warmth of the water against her bare skin, she would imagine it were his hands caressing her arms and breasts and legs and what's between them. She would caress her nakedness and imagine it was his fingers. It felt akin her body was catching fire and he was the only one who could obliterate her hunger. _The stag lord will wed a lion, not a wolf_ _, the old woman had said to her, and it gave her hope._ Then she would remember his wife and children and feel ashamed for desiring him. It could not be.

"Don't you long for seeing your wife and children, my prince?" Lyanna asked him one day.

"I miss my little princess greatly, my Lady. Her name is Rhaenys and she's the sweetest child." The dragon prince said with a smile: "I presented her with a black cat, and she named him Balerion, after Aegon the Conqueror's dragon. Her septa complains she runs away from her to chase after him throughout the castle. Aegon is but a babe. But I recognize they are safe. They have their uncles, Ser Lewyn and Prince Oberyn, to protect them and they are grand warriors."

"And… what about the princess, your wife?"

"Elia knows where I am and why I'm here. My wife and I share no secrets."

"It must be thorny for you to be away from princess Elia because of me." Lyanna said and there was sadness in her eyes.

"No. Customs are different in Dorne and I came to accept that." The wolf maiden didn't grasp what he meant, and then the dragon prince confessed: "At Harrenhal, I've told you my marriage to Elia is complex. Our wedding has always been a political match but we have always been good friends for I'm very fond of her. But there was never passion between us. Therefore, she was allowed to take paramours and so was I. We've always been exceptionally truthful about it. We may have never loved one another, but we'll always remain friends, and whenever she needs me, I'll be there for her."

The she-wolf didn't discern what to declare upon that revelation, and just managed to ask: "And did you… did you take any paramours, my prince?"

"Dragonstone is a remote island and the court is full of liars and fools, what do you consider, my Lady? My paramours have always been my books and my music. Even if I was offered the prospect to forget my marriage vows I never did."

"But the princess did…"

"I reckon I've never been a good husband to Elia, my Lady." Rhaegar said: "She has always been so joyful and fond of dance and company and laugh. I, on the other hand, have always preferred my solitude. We were caged in an arranged marriage… Therefore she deserved the opportunity to be in high spirits. Some say it's not in me to be happy for I was born in grief."

"I don't accept that as true, my prince." The wolf maiden said and her hand came closer to his, and their fingers danced together. And then she felt the same old longing to kiss him, and the she-wolf recognized the same craving in his eyes, but they were both battling against it.

"And what turned you so sad, lately?"

"I do not wish to wed Lord Robert Baratheon." Lyanna confessed and it was like a weight has left her chest: "I've said it to my brother, Ned, the night he came back from the Eyrie and enlightened me on my betrothal to the young lord from Storm's End. My father commands it and I must fulfill my duty to my House."

"Aye, we must fulfill our duties to our Houses, my Lady." Rhaegar said with sorrow upon his eyes and his fingers left hers.

When night fell, the old dwarf woman came with it. This time, Lyanna was beside the dragon prince by the fire when the crone seated next to them uninvited. Her red eyes and milk-like skin still frightened the wolf maiden; like that woman was nothing but a ghost. And then the old dwarf said: "A song for my news, dragon prince. That sad song of yours… what could be more fitting? The wolves are dead, is that sad enough for you?"

"Which wolves?" Lyanna's heart caught in her throat.

"Your father and older brother, M'lady. I dreamt them dead and they died." The old woman said while Lyanna left her body aching: "The wild wolf rode all his way down to the capital and demanded for your life, dragon prince, and so he was arrested for treason. The pyromancer of the crowned dragon cooked Rickard Stark of Winterfell with green flames inside his armor, while the wild wolf strangled himself with a device from Tyrosh while he was trying to reach for a longsword to save his father."

"Are you certain?" Rhaegar said while the wolf maiden crawled over her legs and silent tears started coming down her face: "I was going to take Lady Lyanna home to Winterfell within a few months."

"Nay, you're not." The old dwarf said: "The moon falcon called his bannermen and the Vale is bleeding. The quiet wolf rode North to call his, and the stag lord sailed to Storm's End to summon those you pay allegiance to him. They all rebelled against the crowned dragon for his killing of the wolves. You should ride South not North, dragon prince… for the stag lord is coming to Summerhall."

"If Robert Baratheon is coming here with his bannermen then I can return Lady Lyanna to him, and warn him about my father's intentions. He'll keep her safe."

"Nay, for the stag lord is convinced that you kidnapped his bride, dragon prince. He's looking for you to have your head." The old woman said and her eyes here blood red: "Someone told the wild wolf when he was heading from Riverrun to the Vale to join his father… and then, alongside four companions, he rode his way down to the capital, and in front of the gates of the red castle, Brandon of Winterfell demanded for your death."

"Who told this lie?"

"Someone… Someone always tells. Mockingbirds sing all kinds of songs."

"I don't understand. I've sent a raven to Lord Rickard Stark, how could he have demanded for my head?"

"The wild wolf demanded for your head and he never reunited with his father on the road. He rode off to King's Landing first, and then your father summoned Lord Rickard to answer for his son treason." The old woman said: "I'll have my payment now. I'll have the song you promised me… My "Jenny's song"..."

The prince sang his sad song and while the dwarf woman closed her eyes and rocked slowly back and forth, murmuring the words and weeping, the wolf maiden fall on her knees and hide her face, with tears falling from her hands. When the crone be gone within the darkness of the night, the dragon prince knell before the she-wolf and took her face into his hands, and her eyes were red and her skin was wet because of her tears: "My Lady Lyanna… I'm so sorry."

"It's all my responsibility… My only wish was to defend the honor of my father's bannerman and how it unfolded..." the wolf maiden wept: "My father and brother are dead because of me."

Rhaegar took her in his embrace and caressed her back, while she cried against his ear and he could smell the pine and the woods in her hair: "No, it's not your fault, my Lady. It's my father's… How can I ever make amends for the wrongs he has done to your House?"

"You were only trying to protect me, my prince…"

"Do you wish to be alone?" Rhaegar asked while caressing her shoulders.

"No… Please, don't leave me…" Lyanna plead and Rhaegar nodded and reached for a wineskin. The prince drank a large gulp and gave it to the wolf maiden, who accepted it. When she lowered the skin, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and said: "Stay with me tonight, my prince. I'm tired of being lonesome."

"Aye…" the dragon prince caressed the back of her neck while her head rested upon his chest: "I'll spend the night with you, for I'm also tired of being alone."

Lost in his embrace, the wolf maiden came forward to his face and their foreheads touched once more, and Lyanna said: "You've said you and the princess allow each other to take paramours… Why didn't you take me as your lover, then? You could have seduced me into your tent and be done with it."

"I couldn't." Rhaegar sighed tortuously while feeling the warm of her body close to his.

"Because I'm promised to another?" Lyanna faced him and stare into his indigo eyes: she knew he had been hurt, she could see his pain in his eyes.

"Because I fell in love with you." Rhaegar confessed: "I've loved you from the moment I've realized you were that mystery knight, but I couldn't ever shame your honor by bringing you into my bed. What would happen then…? When your betrothal discovered his wife was a maiden no more?"

"I would rather be your whore for one evening in a tent than give my maidenhead to Robert Baratheon in our wedding bed."

"My Lady…" Rhaegar blushed and turn his eyes away from hers to his feet: "You shouldn't speak in such ways… It's the wine and the grief…"

"Lyanna." The wolf maiden said, pulling his head up with her finger: "My name is Lyanna."

"Then don't call me "my prince" for I'm Rhaegar."

"Rhaegar…" Lyanna savored the world and stare right at him and drowned in his tragic beauty. The last time she had dwell in those eyes they were sad for he had been hurt. But now those indigo eyes had a different brightness to them: "I feel as if I've loved you since ever…" Their lips came together and they've kissed, softly at first, then more passionately, breathlessly. Lyanna caressed his silver hair and his hands were on her waist. She could feel the muscles tightening beneath his tunic and a heatwave through her body and it wasn't from the wine, and she whispered against his mouth: "You have my heart… I want you to have my body."

"We shouldn't…" Rhaegar said and his face had the expression of man who was being tortured: "You are betrothed to Robert and I'm married to another… We cannot… It's not right… It would dishonor you…"

"The old woman said Robert will wed a lion, not a wolf." Lyanna started to unfold the knots from her dress while she gazed upon him. Underneath, she had a white shift but the prince could see the shape of her breasts and felt his body burning with desire while the wolf maiden unknotted the ties and allowed the fabric to fall down her torso, revealing her bare chest to him: "Make me yours."

The she-wolf came closer to the dragon prince and took his hand, leading it to her breast. She was breathless while staring into his lips and Rhaegar knew he couldn't hold himself any longer, so he kissed her fervently and gently caressed her breasts, and as he lead forward, he fell over her. At the same time as he was savoring her lips, he began to unknot the ties of his tunic and she undressed him. He kissed and sucked her nipples until they hardened and the she-wolf moaned. Skin against skin, the wolf maiden felt his hardness pressing against her leg, and her womanhood became warmer and warmer. He rose and took her off her dress, revealing her entire nudity to him, and he could see the gleam of the fire on the trails his mouth had left on her breasts. He removed his breeches and Lyanna looked down, contemplating his fully erected manhood with pulping veins.

The air was cold but they didn't concern themselves with it for the flames burned bright beside them. Rhaegar fell over her and beneath the ruins consumed by fire and winter, dragon and wolf came together. The dragon prince trusted into her again and again and again, and they moaned and felt each other's skins. The wolf maiden was wild, her embrace was strong, her kiss ferocious and her flesh was firm and strong. And her womanhood was moist… so moist… Rhaegar would touch her face and hair and kiss them, for he had never known that sort of pleasure before… With Lyanna, the dragon was awake. And while she moaned against his ear, he trusted deeper into her and she moaned loader. Then, he planted his seed deep inside of her and collapsed in her breast.

In the morrow, the dragon prince woke in bed, inside the tent. Asleep on his chest there was the wolf maiden. Rhaegar recalled that he had carried her in his arms to the tent and laid her in the bed, and then the she-wolf opened her eyes and ask him to not leave her, not after what they have done. He had never slept with a woman embracing his body before, for when he and Elia of Dorne had to share a bed they would sleep with their backs turned. Now, his hands could feel the curve of her hips and her breasts against his torso, and his body burned with desire of taking her once again.

"I had a dreadful nightmare last night, my prince." Lyanna said when she woke, and her voice was still drowsy: "I've dreamt my father and brother had died and I saw their statues on the crypts of Winterfell."

"I will avenge them." The dragon prince said, embracing her closer to his body: "My father wanted to have you executed, he mistreats my mother, and now he has murdered your father and brother… There will be no mercy for him."

"So it's true, then? They are dead…" Tears began to form in her grey eyes, and Rhaegar kissed them away.

"I'll return you to Lord Robert if that's your wish. He will reunite you with your brothers."

"No, you've heard the old woman… Robert would kill you." Lyanna said: "I gave you my maidenhead… Do you think I have any wish of becoming Robert Baratheon's wife?"

"I have dishonored you… I should have never allowed it to happen. I've stumbled this once, and I've forgotten my marriage vows." Rhaegar took a deep breath and then said: "I don't want to be wed to Elia of Dorne any longer… I'll annul my marriage to her for she had given us her blessing. Will you be my wife, Lyanna Stark of Winterfell?"

The wolf maiden observe him like she hadn't heard him properly, but then just smiled and the tears in her grey eyes were of joy: "Aye, I will!"

Rhaegar took her lips into his and kissed her, while the she-wolf held her arms around his neck, pushing him closer to her, and the dragon prince whispered against her lips: "Gods… I would renounce everything to be with you. I would give up every single one of the Seven Kingdoms just for you to be my wife. Just like Duncan, the Prince of Dragonflies, gave up his crown for Jenny of Oldstones." The prince kissed her again and then said: "Once I'm king, you will be my queen." Rhaegar noticed the strayed expression upon her face, and added: "You wouldn't like that?"

"It's just that I've never imagined myself as queen of anything, truly. All my life I just wished to ride and fight and to be with my brothers. I miss them. I miss Ned the most and now I'll never see Brandon again… We used to ride together. And even small Benjen… I would always beat him during his swordsfight practices and our master-at-arms would laugh."

"You will be my queen and rule with me." The dragon prince caressed her face and hair: "I will never wish for you to change your nature. Many of my ancestors were married to warriors and I shall be too. You will like Ser Willem Darry. He's the Red Keep's master-at-arms, and he's the one who trained me to be knight. He's a very good man."

"You truly mean it?" the wolf maiden loved him even more in that moment for he had no desire in turning her into something she was not: "You don't want me to be a lady in a castle?"

"I wish for you to be happy, my love. Unlike Aegon the Conqueror, I favor Visenya. The dragon has three heads."

"What does that mean?"

Rhaegar shrugged: "It's something my great-great uncle Aemon always says to me in his letters. The ghost said it to me once. Elia was my Rhaenys; delicate and graceful. You are my Visenya, a fierce warrior who is comfortable in both silk and in ringmail." He kissed her softly and the wolf maiden bitted his lower lip, and although the dragon prince was consumed by the will of taking her once again, he managed to say: "It's time for us to leave, my love. We have to travel south, into the Red Mountains of Dorne."

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed it and let me know your opinion! Thank you for reading and for the nice reviews!**


	13. The Tower of Joy

**THE TOWER OF JOY**

* * *

 **Summary:** Away from the outer world and the war, the wolf maiden and the dragon prince dwell in their love.

* * *

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers/his and she/he is mine, from this day until the end of my days."

Rhaegar and Lyanna said the words. And they were married before the Old Gods and the new. High Septon Maynard annulled Rhaegar's marriage to Elia Martell of Dorne and declared Lyanna Stark of Winterfell as his new wife. Theirs was not a lavish ceremony like it had been Rhaegar and Elia's wedding. Winter has ended and dragon and wolf wed by the river bank in a spring afternoon while petals were flying and the air smelled of perfume. It was not the Great Sept of Baelor and the air didn't smell of incense. They were the only ones there, alongside the High Septon, for the Kingsguards gave them solitude. And when Rhaegar Targaryen kissed Lyanna Stark this time, they were already husband and wife.

"I've named it _Tower of Joy_ and it's ours." The dragon prince said once they arrived to a round tower in the northern edge of the Red Mountains of Dorne. The tower laid in the Prince's Pass with Kingsgrave to the south and Nightsong to the north.

It was their wedding night but their nuptials had already been consummated at Summerhall. But this time, the dragon prince and the wolf maiden would take each other as husband and wife. Her hands wandered through his bare chest, feeling the muscles under her fingertips. The wolf maiden caressed his torso, akin she wanted to memorize every draw of his skin. The dragon prince sighed and kissed her, locking his hands in the dark locks of her hair. Grabbing the she-wolf by her legs, he led her to bed and fell over her, kissing her lips.

Lyanna whispered short of breath: "Can I touch you… _down_ _there_?"

Rhaegar nodded and Lyanna's hand wandered to his manhood and grabbed it. Gently she grabbed it and caressed it, while Rhaegar moaned. He lean down and began to kiss her neck, down to her breasts and took her nipples into his mouth. Lyanna felt her nipples hardening and herself getting warmer and warmer, and her womanhood getting moister, while her body winded in his hands.

"Rhaegar…" She moaned while he kissed her stomach, down to her hips, into her womanhood. She was astounded with his doing but it felt good. He was kissing her amid her legs, his tongue moving around her womanhood. He came back trailing kisses up her torso and kissed her, and the wolf maiden begged while climbing to the top of him and ferociously kissing him: "I need you inside of me." She had wolf blood and he had dragon blood: they were wild together, and lost all rational thought once they came together as one for the entire world disappeared and they were the only ones left in it. Rhaegar trusted into her and caressed her breasts and waist and arse, while they groaned against each other mouths.

"I love to be inside of you… I love your grip and your lips and your breasts… I love all of you, my blue winter rose." the dragon prince sighed while kissing every inch of her skin. And in that tower, dragon and wolf became beasts together.

The days passed and it all seemed like a dream.

They have forgotten about the outer world, away from the war and the realm that was bleeding. Once in a while, the dragon prince recalled his duty, but then he rested assure Elia Martell and their children were safe for they were probably in Sunspear already, and his royal father was being dealt with, or he has been casted aside already and someone ruled as Regent. The ravens didn't fly to the Red Mountains and that didn't give them any ease of mind… but then dragon and wolf would return to each other's embrace and forgot about anything else. _Love is the death of duty_ , his great-great uncle had once said to him. And there were no dark wings to bring them dark words.

"What have you done to me, Lya?" Rhaegar sighed while embracing her soaked naked body against his chest. They were in a wooden tub, bathing one another. "You've made me fell utterly in love with you."

"I haven't done anything." Lyanna laughed while caressing his face.

"It's who you are… It feels like I've been waiting for you my entire life."

Lyanna crawled into his embrace and smiled. She hasn't seen his melancholia in a long time, and that made her feel cheerful. Rhaegar would play his harp and sing to her, and the she-wolf would listen to him while lying naked on their bed, quietly and moved by his music. They would made love every night, lost in each other. By day, they would ride together throughout the nearby dornish territory. The dragon prince would ask Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent not to come, which the Kingsguards would disapprove for they thought it was too dangerous for them to be horseriding without their protection. Rhaegar would assure that no harm would come to them for he knew that Lyanna wouldn't enjoy having a horde of knights following her around. And the wolf maiden appeared so liberated and joyful when she was riding… the dragon prince would do everything to keep her smiling.

One time, dragon and wolf stopped by the river bank where they were wed by the High Septon to refresh the horses. Lyanna had a gift for those animals and the prince loved her even more when he observed her caressing their muzzles. And in that moment, she seemed even more beautiful: in her riding gear (that the prince commissioned for her), her dark hair pushed back and her face all red and sweaty. Most men wouldn't find it a pleasant view, but Rhaegar did.

"Why are you staring at me?" Lyanna smiled when noticing his watch, while she caressed her horse's torso.

"I'm just thinking about how very fortunate I am." The prince shrugged and came closer to her: "I have the most beautiful woman in all Seven Kingdoms as my wife."

"Hardly!" Lyanna laughed while he caressed her face and lean down to kiss her.

"You are... the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Rhaegar whispered against her lips: "The woman I love and who gives me the joy of loving me back."

"I do love you, so very much." The wolf maiden said while gazing upon him and she began to unfold the strings of his garments and he did the same to hers. They had no need for words, and a hunger for each other they could not explain. Dragon and wolf kissed each other with such passion it almost seemed they would burst into flames, and there, by the river bank, their naked bodies bonded in a lustful embrace.

Three moon turns have passed since dragon and wolf have arrived at the Tower of Joy, and one morrow a maester came for the wolf maiden was unwell with sickness. After he examined her, the dragon prince asked the maester to send a raven to King's Landing, asking for news from his mother and brother, and another to Sunspear to the care of Prince Doran, head of House Martell and older brother to Lewyn, Oberyn and Elia.

When Rhaegar returned to their room, Lyanna was lying in bed: "Are you feeling alright, my love? What did the maester say?"

"The maester assured my sickness will pass soon." The wolf maiden said while seating on the bed: "The first moons are often this way, he told me."

"Has he prescribed you any medicine? Is there anything you'll need?" And then the dragon prince stood still and faced her like it was the first time: "The first moons?..."

"Aye." Lyanna seemed nervous and then caressed her womb and gazed upon him: "I'm pregnant, my love… I'm carrying your child inside of me." Rhaegar remained silent like he hasn't heard her speaking: "Are you upset with me?"

" _Upset_?" Rhaegar laughed nervously and she could see tears in his eyes: "How could I ever be displeased, my love?" And then he smiled and took her face into his hands, caressing her cheeks: "You are carrying my child!"

"I am." Lyanna nodded and tears of joy also began to form in her grey eyes: "Our little prince or princess. Will you write a song for him?"

"He has a song… _a song of ice and fire_." Rhaegar said remembering their first night at Summerhall.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed it and let me know your opinion! Thank you for reading and for the nice reviews!**


	14. The Battle of the Trident

**THE BATTLE OF THE TRIDENT**

* * *

 **Summary:** The outer world storm back, and shatters the wolf and dragon's dream world.

* * *

283 had come and the wolf maiden's womb began to swell. Sometimes Lyanna could feel the babe kicking and would take the dragon prince's hand and place it on her pregnancy. Their chambers smelled of flowers for the prince would bring her blue winter roses often, and some she would wear in her hair. The weather was getting warmer as spring filled in the land. Rhaegar would sing and the babe would calm, and the she-wolf would smile: "What shall be his name?"

 _"His?"_ Rhaegar asked while lost in her embrace and caressing her womb: "How are you so certain it's a boy?"

"Boy or girl it doesn't matter to me. It's ours." The wolf maiden kissed her husband's forehead: "You will want our child to have a Valyrian name?"

"If that's also your desire." The dragon prince said: "When Aegon was born I've told Elia that our next child would be named Jaehaerys, like my grandfather, or Aemon, like my great-great uncle…"

"Jaehaerys is a mouth's full!" Lyanna laughed: "I 'm fond of Aegon or Aemon… And if it is a girl? There wasn't been a Visenya in House Targaryen for a very long time…"

"Aye, that's true. A Visenya born from by very own Visenya." Rhaegar smiled and kissed her lips: "I also like Rhaena… It sounds like my mother's name. The queen will adore you once she meets you."

"When will that be?" Lyanna asked and sadness dwelled among them.

"Once the war is over, and we don't know when it will happen or if already did. I've asked the maester to send ravens to King's Landing and Sunspear. No word has reached us, yet."

"I don't even know if Ned is alive or dead…" Lyanna sighed with sorrow: "And Benjen is all alone at Winterfell… He's but a child and he's serving as Warden of the North. Will I ever see them again?"

"Of course you will, my love." Rhaegar caressed her face: "Once this is all over, we will travel to Winterfell and explain them what truly happened."

"Will my brothers ever forgive me for forsaken my betrothal and wedding you, the man I love?" The she-wolf said as if she was thinking out loud: "Will your own children despise me? Even when the war is over there will be countless queries to answer…"

"Do not fret about it right now." The prince said while embracing her: "We shall face all inquiries together."

One morrow their dream came to an end. It hasn't a raven that arrived but Ser Gerold Hightower, the Lord Commander of Aerys II Targaryen's Kingsguard. The White Bull unhorsed and was received by Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent.

"I bring sour news for our prince, brothers." The White Bull said while observing the rounded tower above his head.

"The prince is with the princess inside the tower." Ser Arthur Dayne said.

"It's not my place to question our prince." Ser Gerold said: "The king demands for his presence in King's Landing."

"But you are questioning our prince." Ser Oswell said: "I can see it in your eyes."

"No souls but yours have seen our prince since last year and many things unfolded during his absence." The White Bull said: "It's time to return to the capital."

"Our prince wants us here, my Lord Commander." Ser Arthur said in defiance.

"Your loyalty to our prince is moving but the king may find your allegiances problematic, Ser Arthur." Ser Gerold recalled: "You've pledge your sword to protect the king."

"And I'll protect the _true_ king with my life."

The tension between the Kingsguards was notorious, but then the newcomer bowed and said: "My prince."

"Lord Commander!" Rhaegar Targaryen said while climbing down the stairs: "You sure aren't an expected sight… I was hoping for a raven for quite a while. Why did you travel all the way into the Red Mountains of Dorne?"

"The king requires your presence in King's Landing, my prince." Ser Gerold said: "Lord Jon Connington has lost the battle at Stoney Sept, in the Riverlands, against Robert Baratheon, who was hidden in a brothel until the very end. They are calling it the "battle of the bells". Ser Barristan was sent alongside Ser Jonothor Darry to rally the surviving loyalists, and the king ordered me to find you. You must return to lead the Targaryen army, my prince."

"Hiding in a brothel… Waiting for his allies to come to the rescue… What kind of coward is this rebel?" Ser Oswell Whent said.

"The king is concerned that this rebel may be the greatest threat House Targaryen has faced since Daemon Blackfyre." The White Bull said: "Robert Baratheon is winning every battle. Only Lord Randyll Tarly of Horn Hill has best him at Ashford."

"I've sent a raven to Sunspear but I receive no word from prince Doran Martell concerning princess Elia and our children."

"Princess Elia and the children are in King's Landing, my prince."

Rhaegar felt a cold shiver throughout his body: "Our home has always been Dragonstone. Why are princess Elia and _my_ children in King's Landing?"

"The king demanded the princess to travel and remain in the capital." Ser Gerold said: "Prince Doran is occupied at the moment since he's rallying ten thousand dornishmen to fight Robert Baratheon. Ser Lewyn will command these forces in battle. And my prince is expected to gather and lead the Targaryen army."

"My father is using Elia, my children and Ser Lewyn as hostages for Dorne to fight for him…" Rhaegar muttered while contemplating his choices: "What about my mother and brother?"

"Ser Willem Darry among others will escort Queen Rhaella and prince Viserys to Dragonstone once the time is right."

"And I imagine my father will not allow Elia and the children to travel with them… They are not safe in King's Landing… They weren't supposed to be there." Rhaegar said: "Is Tywin Lannister fighting for my father?"

"The Lord of Casterly Rock hasn't chosen a side, yet."

"I have to convince my father to ask Lord Tywin for help before the rebels do." The dragon prince said: "I'll return to King's Landing but you shall remain here, my Kingsguards."

"My prince, the king has ordered-"

"And your prince is ordering you to stay here and protect my wife and unborn child, Lord Commander." Rhaegar said with strictness: "My father could have sent a raven with a respond to my letter and summoning me, and instead he commanded you to come all the way from King's Landing into the Red Mountains of Dorne. I reckon what he's after and he will not use Lyanna as a hostage."

"Robert Baratheon controls the Riverlands and the Stormlands, my prince. It's not safe for Lady Lyanna Stark to remain here."

"He doesn't control the Crownlands or Dorne, Lord Commander." Rhaegar recalled: "You shall remain here with Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell and protect your princess, who's carrying my heir in her womb. And I'll return as my duty commands."

When the dragon prince revealed to Lyanna the sour news, the she-wolf wept and cried out for him not to go: "Please, don't leave me, my love! You'll meet Robert Baratheon on the field and he'll use his hammer against your sword. I've seen him fighting and he was fearsome, and it was only a melee at Harrenhal…"

"I have to go for the realm needs me." Rhaegar said while the wolf maiden embraced him and placed her head against his chest: "I have to lead the armies, my love. These men have fought and lost many battles and they need their prince to fight alongside them. And my father is holding Elia and my children as hostages… He would do the same to you. I cannot allow it. I have to go and fight for us."

"Consent for me to go with you, then."

"That's unfeasible." The dragon prince said: "You have to remain here, my love. You'll be safe. The Kingsguards will be here protecting you, and Ser Arthur is a legendary warrior."

"You'll go into battle without Ser Arthur Dayne?" The tears flowed down her cheeks: "Put an end to this war and deliver me to Robert Baratheon. He can do whatever pleases him with me… I just don't want you to breathe your last breath this soon!"

"I won't." Rhaegar took her in his arms and kissed her fiercely, and while feeling her face wetting his neck: "I will never allow you to be harmed, my love. You'll be safe here until my return."

"Return to me… to us." Lyanna whispered against his lips.

"I will return to you and to our child, my love." Rhaegar said while touching her face and kissing her softly, deeply: "I promise."

* * *

The battle between the rebels and the Targaryen loyalists was fought in the ford near the junction of the Kingsroad and the River road, on the northern bank of the Trident. The Targaryen host had nearly forty thousand men, mostly knights, but also archers, freeriders and foot soldiers. Rhaegar arrived to the battlefield alongside Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Jonothor Darry and Ser Lewyn Martell. They could see the banners of their foes from a distance: House Baratheon, House Arryn, House Stark, House Tully and almost all of their bannermen. Robert Baratheon leaded the rebel host, riding his brown stallion and wore a great antlered helmet, which made him look like a horned god, and on his hand a spiked iron warhammer crafted by Donal Noye. His booming voice commanded the beginning of the battle.

Under Ser Lewyn Martell's command, the dornishmen threatened Robert's left flank, while Ser Barristan Selmy remained close to his prince and cut down several men with his sword. To defeat the dornish attack, Ser Lyn Corbray led a charge and broke their formation, and with his wounded father's sword he stroke down Lewyn Martell. Many lords and knights lost their lives during the battle. Three of Rhaegar's bannermen were killed before his eyes and even Ser Jonothor Darry was killed.

In the midst of the battle, when the dragon prince was trying to cross the river, Robert and Rhaegar's stallions face each other, and the young lord from Storm's End rode towards him: "We shall decide who wins this war now, Rhaegar! One on one combat! Fight me and I'll shatter every rib you have!" Robert Baratheon roared.

"Aye, we shall." Rhaegar held his sword up in the air, and they both rode their horses towards each other, while Robert swigged his warhammer and the prince swerved.

"Where is she?" Robert asked and blood was dripping from his warhammer: "Where are you holding my betrothal captive?"

"You will never know." Rhaegar said and Robert tried to strike him down once again with fury upon his eyes, but the prince managed to escape.

"Damn you, beast! What have you done to her?" Robert shouted while Rhaegar was resolute in escaping the successive blows of his deadly warhammer: "How many times have you rape her, heh? I'll crash every bone of your body for it!"

The warhammer knocked on the dragon prince's dark stallion's head, crashing the animal's cranium, and the mount collapsed beneath the prince's legs, forcing Rhaegar to unhorse. The stream was shallow but the water start to flood his feet, while he kept his sword facing Robert Baratheon, who unhorsed as well.

"She is mine… Why did you take her from me?" Their combat had turned into a dance of warhammer and sword, and while the stag lord had rage and violence, the dragon prince was rapid in avoiding the blows of the warhammer: "Seven Hells! Answer me, Rhaegar!"

"Lyanna was never yours. She never wanted to wed you, Robert." The dragon prince said and held his shield while his foe's warhammer trusted against it until the defense turned into worthless pieces of wood.

"You dare to speak her name?" Robert growled while the shield fell from Rhaegar's hands.

"Aye, I dare to say _her_ name! Lyanna!" Rhaegar shouted, and with a quick swing of his sword he cut through Robert Baratheon's armor and blood started to flood from the side of his stomach, and while the dragon prince was breathless, he managed to say: "I love her and she loves me… She never loved you."

"You will _never_ have her, you lying cunt!" Even with his hand pressing against the wound and blood soaking the cloth over his armor, Robert swigged his warhammer against Rhaegar with anger, walking as if he was drunk: "She is _mine!_ Mine! And you've stole her away from me!"

"I do not wish to kill you, Robert." The dragon prince said while blocking the punches of his warhammer: "If only you would listen to me…"

"That's where you and I diverge, Rhaegar." Robert stopped and gazed upon him with hatred, gripping his warhammer in his hand: "I do wish to kill you, and I will for what you've done to my beloved!"

And when the warhammer stroke again it carved into Rhaegar's chest and blood and the rubies of the three-headed dragon sigil on the prince's breastplate shone on the sun and sunk into the water. The dragon prince struggled to breath and his legs began to collapse. With an enraged and final blow, Robert craved his hammer into his chest again and all rubies were knocked off while blood was dripping from his mouth. Rhaegar felt his lungs on fire for his ribcage was shatter into pieces, while he sank to his knees in the water and with his last breath murmured: "Lyanna…"

* * *

The wolf maiden felt a tightness in her heart and to prevent her body from falling, Lyanna grabbed herself to the stone walls from the chambers.

"M'princess!" the handmaiden shouted, helping her standing: "Are you alright?"

"Aye… Thank you." Lyanna said and touched her forehead and felt the cold: "Must be the babe. He's unstill."

Four days later, Ser Arthur Dayne entered the room with the gravest of faces, announcing a raven has come. And then the wolf maiden knew her dragon prince was dead, and felt darkness upon her and her strength leaving her body.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed it and let me know your opinion! Thank you for reading and for the nice reviews!**


	15. Sack of King's Landing

**SACK OF KING'S LANDING**

* * *

 **Summary:** The seven hells unleash in King's Landing while Tywin Lannister's army sacks the city in the name of Robert Baratheon.

* * *

"I leave princess Elia and my children in your hands."

The day had been windy when Jaime Lannister said farewell to Rhaegar Targaryen, in the yard of the Red Keep. The prince had donned his black armor, with the three-headed dragon picked out in rubies on his breastplate. "Your Grace," Jaime had pleaded, "let Darry stay to guard the king this once, or Ser Barristan. Their cloaks are as white as mine."

Prince Rhaegar shook his head: "My royal sire fears your father more than he does our cousin Robert. He wants you close, so Lord Tywin cannot harm him. I dare not take that crutch away from him at such an hour."

Jaime's anger had risen up in his throat. "I am not a crutch. I am a knight of the Kingsguard."

"Then guard the king," Ser Jonothor Darry snapped at him: "When you donned that cloak, you promised to obey."

Rhaegar had put his hand on Jaime's shoulder: "When this battle's done I mean to call a council. Changes will be made. I meant to do it long ago, but . . . well, it does no good to speak of roads not taken. We shall talk when I return."

Those were the last words Rhaegar Targaryen ever spoke to him. Outside the gates an army had assembled, whilst another descended on the Trident. So the Prince of Dragonstone mounted up and donned his tall black helm, and rode forth to his doom.

And now crows were feasting on the dragon prince.

Robert Baratheon had been injured in the battle of the Trident; therefore Lord Eddard Stark and the rebels' surviving army pursued the Targaryen forces, which had fled back to King's Landing. Hours before the quiet wolf's arrival, though, it was Tywin Lannister who appeared at the gates of the capital, with an army of twelve thousand men. The lion from Casterly Rock pledged his loyalty to Aerys II Targaryen and asked for the king to open the gates so that the host could enter to shield the city against the approaching foe.

"You can trust Lord Tywin Lannister, Your Grace." Grand Maester Pycelle said: "He has always been a fair friend to the crown and your loyal servant."

"I would advise Your Grace to keep the gates locked." Lord Varys said: "The Lannisters cannot be trusted."

"Lord Tywin has come to aid our cause, Your Grace." Pycelle said: "The usurper's men will be upon us soon."

"Very well, then. Open the city gates!" Aerys II Targaryen said.

The seven hells unleashed in King's Landing for, once inside, the forces from the Westerlands began to sack the city in the name of King Robert of the House Baratheon, pilling and raving and raping. As the sole defender of the Red Keep, Jaime Lannister recognized he couldn't hold the castle on his own, therefore he asked for a messenger to go to the king and ask him to surrender and make terms with the westermen. When the messenger return, he informed the golden lion that Aerys II Targaryen commanded him to bring Lord Tywin's head, to provide proof that he was no traitor, and informed that Wisdom Rossart was with the king.

A cold shiver danced through Jaime's body as he realized the king would order the wildfire to burst and burn the city and everyone on it to the ground. After Jon Connington's defeat in the so called "battle of the bells", the king ordered his pyromancers to place caches of wildfire all throughout the capital, beneath Baelor's Sept to the hovels of Flea Bottom, under stables and storehouses, at all seven gates, even in the cellars of the Red Keep itself. The crown dragon's arrangement was to burn the entire city rather than lose it to Robert Baratheon.

Jaime found Wisdom Rossart, who was dressed as a common soldier, hurrying to a postern gate. The golden lion followed him, and with a swing of his golden sword he cut down the pyromancer, leaving him dyeing on the floor and soaked in his own blood. He reckoned he had to kill the King to prevent the orders of igniting the wildfire caches throughout the city from reaching other pyromancers.

Aerys Targaryen was near the Iron Throne crying out: "Burn them all! Burn them all! Burn them all!" Alike he didn't believe that he would die in the inferno, but would rise from the green flames as a dragon, gifted with the power to destroy his enemies. But then the king saw the blood dripping from Jaime's golden sword: "Does that blood belongs to your traitorous' father? Bring me his head otherwise you shall burn with all the other traitors! I will burn this city to the ground! I wish to leave the usurper nothing but ashes and bones. Let him be king of the ashes! Burn them all!"

"This blood belongs to Rossart, Your Grace." Jaime answered with ease while the angered madness in the king's lilac eyes turned into dread.

Grabbing his golden sword, the lion approached the crown dragon, who ran towards the Iron Throne. "Burn them all!" He kept shouting. And even when the Kingsguard cut his throat hide open and blood spilled from it, the echoes of his voice remained in the Great Hall. And when the king's corpse collapsed on the stairs of the Iron Throne, the doors were stormed and the westermen army entered, leaded by Ser Elys Westerling and Lord Roland Crakehall.

"Advise all who are still fighting that the king is dead and spare anyone who yielded." Jaime Lannister said to his father's men.

"Should a new king be proclaimed?" Lord Crakehall asked: "Lord Tywin or Robert Baratheon? Or even a new Targaryen king?"

"We could decide on Viserys Targaryen or Aegon, Rhaegar's son." Jaime said, while contemplating the lads share the Mad King's blood and thus the same propensity for madness: "It's all the same to me." And then the golden lion seated on the Iron Throne and said: "I shall wait here to see who comes to claim the realm."

* * *

While the Lannister army stormed the Red Keep and Lord Eddard Stark was leading his host through the city gates, Lord Tywin Lannister had commanded for Ser Gregor Clegane, _The Mountain That Rides_ , and Ser Amory Lorch, two knights sworn to the lion of Casterly Rock, to scale Maegor's Holdfast alongside other men-at-arms and deal with the remaining royal family, in order to secure the throne for Robert Baratheon.

The Mountain stormed into the nursery and found Elia Martell of Donre holding Aegon in her arms with her face wet of tears and dread upon her face while she behold the monstrous man in front of her: "Have mercy, please, Ser!"

The ruthless man showed her no clemency and took the babe from her arms, and while she tried to fight him, the Mountain slapped her, making her collapse to the floor: "Please, Ser! No! He's only a babe!" A scream of grief invaded the nursery while Ser Gregor demolished the babe's head against a wall. The princess had tears streaming down her face and wasn't able to say a word, mortified and paralyzed.

When the Mountain grabbed her by the hair, and fall over her body to rape her, the princess wasn't able to make a sound and silent cries fall down her cheeks while her face was soiled with blood and brain from her own son. But then, she became ferocious as a lioness and began to struggle and her fingers dripped into his face, piercing and scratch his flesh. And while he was still inside of her, Gregor Clegane broke her skull.

A floor above the nursery, Ser Amory Lorch found Rhaenys Targaryen hiding under Rhaegar's bed. The knight grabbed the little girl by a leg but she managed to struggle and kicked him in the face, while the little princess screamed: "No! No! Papa! Mama! Help! No!" Lorch was able to drag the screaming infant from beneath the bed and stabbed her half a hundred times.

* * *

When Eddard Stark rode into the Great Hall of the Red Keep alongside his men to claim the throne for Robert Baratheon, he found Jaime Lannister seated on the Iron Throne while the king's corpse slumped bellow. In his hands, the lion knight had a golden sword soiled with the king's blood. The golden lion felt the wolf's judgmental frown upon him but said nothing. _Kingslayer_ , _Oathbreaker_... Jaime could almost hear the words.

"This throne is a very uncomfortable seat, my Lord Stark." Jaime Lannister said: "Take it, it's yours."

"The throne belongs to Robert." Ned said.

Robert Baratheon, who had been wounded by the dragon prince at the Trident, arrived alongside Jon Arryn. The stag lord was donned in a silver armor but had linen around his stomach. Once he entered the Great Hall and came closer to the Iron Throne, Tywin Lannister said to him: "I lay before you the corpses of Rhaegar's children, Your Grace. Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenys Targaryen. Take it as token that House Lannister has forsaken House Targaryen for all eternity."

Two soldiers placed two bloody infants, clocked in crimson Lannister cloaks to better conceal the blood, before the stag lord and a silence fell upon the room: the smaller one had the body of a babe but his skull had been shattered and was a horror of bone and brain; and next to him, there was a child of three, with olive skin and dark hair in ringlets, with half a hundred stabs in her body. The sight was such terror that the men present in the Great Hall couldn't stare for long.

"Fair work, Lord Tywin. My crown is on your debt." Robert said while smiled upon the dead children, for the stag lord knew if he had been the one to kill those children his reputation would be soiled.

"They were no more than babes." Ned was shocked and tried to look away from the Lannister cloaks soaked in innocents' blood: "This is murder."

"This is war! And these children were dragonspawn!" Robert roared while facing the quiet wolf: "And they had to die if my throne was ever to be secure. I allowed the Lannisters to soil their hands, what of it?"

Ned protested: "You agree with the murder of children?"

"Concerning these children, aye, I do! And I will not chastise Lord Tywin or any other Lannister for it. And we have the queen and her breed to be dealt with at Dragonstone. The assault will fall upon my brother, Stannis. He has already begun to construct a new royal fleet and will set sail within a few moons." Robert said in anger: "There will be no mercy for any Targaryen."

"The Robert I grew up with would never consent to this atrocity."

"The Robert you grew up with didn't have a betrothal stolen away from him!" Robert spited: "Do you want to weep? Weep for your sister Lyanna! What has she endured at Rhaegar's hands, heh? How many hundreds of times do you think the dragon has raped her?"

"My Lords, this is hardly the place and the time." Jon Arryn said, coming closer to his previous wards: "The wounds need heeling."

"I've crushed every rib Rhaegar Targaryen had with that blow from my hammer." Robert muttered while his eyes were lost: "I've looked into his face while he died and blood spilling from his mouth and it wasn't enough for him. Even when he was gasping for air that death seemed merciful regarding what he did to my beloved."

"These children were innocent of their father's sin towards my sister. His wife was innocent." Ned recalled and Jon Arryn placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"Innocent? Innocent!" Robert laughed with fury while pointing to the Lannister cloaks: "These children had his blood, and what of his wife?"

"Dorne will not forget, Robert." Ned warned: "Elia was the sister to the Red Viper and to prince Doran, head of House Martell."

"The dornish shall be dealt with later." Jon Arryn said: "All course of atrocities are committed in times of war without the knowledge of their superiors."

Ned climbed unto his horse and in a cold anger rode to leave the Great Hall while he heard Robert Baratheon roaring at his back and a hammer crashing a dragon skull into dust, to which the quiet wolf replied: "I'm to fight the final battles of the war in the south on my own, _Your Grace_."

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed it and let me know your opinion! Thank you for reading and for the nice reviews!**


	16. Promise Me

**PROMISE ME**

* * *

 **Summary:** In a bed of blood and roses, the wolf maiden asks Ned Stark to make her a promise.

* * *

Eddard Stark rode into the Stormlands to lift the siege of Storm's End: there House Tyrell and House Redwyne bended the knee to Robert Baratheon. Amidst of the wounded and starving, Ned felt a heaviness within his chest for his sister remained lost, and with the dragon prince dead there was no trace to her whereabouts. Howland Reed came to him and said he dreamt of Lyanna Stark in a tower in the northern edge of the Red Mountains of Dorne. Believing his word for it was the only hint he had to find his gone sister, Ned rode south alongside six companions: the crannogman, Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull, Ethan Glover, Mark Ryswell and William Dustin.

Once the northerners ascended the Prince's Pass into the Red Mountains, they found the round tower of the crannogman's dream. Waiting before the tower, there were three Kingsguards, the mountains at their backs, their white cloaks blowing in the wind. Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, had a sad smile on his lips, and the hilt of the greatsword _Dawn_ poked up over his right shoulder. Ser Oswell Whent was on one knee, sharpening his blade with a whetstone, and across his white-enameled helm, the black bat of his House spread its wings. Between them stood fierce old Ser Gerold Hightower, the White Bull, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

"I looked for you on the Trident." Ned said to them.

"We were not there." Ser Gerold answered.

"Woe to the usurper if we had been." Ser Oswell said, while rising, with his sword in his hand.

"When King's Landing fell, Ser Jaime slew your king with a golden sword, and I wondered where you were."

"Far away or Aerys would yet sit on the Iron Throne, and our false brother would burn in seven hells." The White Bull said.

"I came down on Storm's End to lift the siege." Ned told them: ", and the Lords Tyrell and Redwyne dipped their banners, and all their knights bent the knee to pledge us fealty. I was certain you would be among them."

"Our knees do not bend easily." Ser Arthur Dayne said.

"Ser Willem Darry is fled to Dragonstone, with your queen and Prince Viserys. I thought you might have sailed with him."

"Ser Willem is a good man and true." Ser Oswell nodded.

"But not of the Kingsguard." Ser Gerold point out: "The Kingsguard does not flee."

"Then or now." Ser Arthur said and donned his helm: "Our prince wanted us here."

"We swore a vow." Ser Gerold explained, holding his sword in his hand.

They were seven against three and Ned gazed above to the round tower: "Where is my sister?"

"I wish you good fortune in the wars to come. And now it begins." Ser Arthur Dayne said, unsheathed _Dawn_ and held it with both hands; the blade was pale as milkglass, alive with light.

"No." Ned said with sadness in his voice. "Now it ends."

As they came together in a rush of steel and dust, a scream coming from the tower echoed through the mountains. Ned felt a knot on his throat, knowing it was his sister's, and cut down Ser Oswell Whent and blood slipped on his leathered armor, while Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Gerold Hightower were fighting against his bannermen. The White Bull managed to slay Theo Wull and Mark Ryswell, while Martyn Cassel cut his throat, making the Lord Commander collapsing to his knees, holding his own neck. The Sword of the Morning killed Ethan Glover and wounded Howland Reed, who was lying on the floor, and was now battling against William Dustin. Cassel run towards Ser Arthur and _Dawn_ opened his throat, and the knight from Starfall trusted his greatsword towards Dustin's chest.

Ned held his sword against Ser Arthur Dayne, in a final single combat. The Sword of Morning was quick and deadly even if he had to use both hands to wield _Dawn_. They danced together while Ned blocked every swing from Ser Arthur, but that man was the greatest swordsmen he had ever seen and wasn't certain how he would defeat him. Dayne managed to disarm him, and Ned thought himself doomed. But then, Howland Reed trusted his dagger into the back of Ser Arthur Dayne's neck, and blood fell from the Kingsguard's mouth. With a final trust, Ned cut him down. Yet another scream echoed from the tower, and Ned climbed the stairs, following it. He was certain it was Lyanna.

At the top of the tower there was a door, the quiet wolf pushed for the door wasn't locked, and the room smelled of blood and roses. Then Ned saw her. Lyanna was lying on the bed surrounded by blood and rose petals. In a pot next to the bed there were blue winter roses.

"Lyanna…"

Ned come closer to the bed and place _Dawn_ at her feet. He knelled before her, observing her body covered with blood. His hands touched the sheets and became soaked with her blood. Her face was red with sweat drops falling down. _What have they done to you, Lya?_

"Ned?" Her voice was frail: faint as a whisper "Is that you, brother?"

Ned touched her forehead and it was hot as the sun of Dorne for she was feverish: "Aye, it is me. I'm here."

"I've missed you, brother. I don't want to die, but I know I will…"

"You're not. We are to return home, to Winterfell, Lya." Ned said but he didn't believe his own words and then turned to a handmaiden: "Is there a maester? Help my sister!"

"Ned…" Lyanna called for him: "Will you take my bones back to Winterfell and bury me on the crypts beside our brother and father?"

"You'll be well and you'll life thousands of years." Ned felt tears rolling down his face: "A maester will come to help you."

"He's dead… my prince is dead…" The wolf maiden sighed and Ned didn't understand for her voice was fainting: "He didn't return to us as he promised he would…"

"Lya… Save your breath."

"He loved me and I loved him back… My husband…" Ned looked at his sister with abysmal upon his grey eyes. "Ned… You have to protect him… You have to promise me…"

 _Him?_ Ned didn't understand what his sister's words, if she raving from the fever or not. And then the quiet wolf heard a babe crying and turned to face a handmaiden carrying a small pile of cloaks in her arms.

"His name is Aegon Targaryen…" Lyanna said and there was fear in her eyes "Robert Baratheon mustn't know… He would kill the babe, he would kill my son… you know he would… You have to protect him… No one can know… Promise me, Ned…"

"I promise, Lya…" Ned said when he took the babe in his arms "I promise."

"Promise me…"

Ned looked to the babe. It was just a small little thing. He had petite dark hair and when the babe opened his eyes they were grey. _He has the Stark features._

"I promise."

When Ned turned to his sister, the fear went out of her eyes. Lyanna smiled at him and her finger clutched his in a tight grip. She held a blue winter rose in her hand but the rose has long lost its color.

* * *

"Lord Eddard?" Howland Reed's voice seemed distant to the quiet wolf, who didn't release his dead sister's hand. At the corner of the room there was a dornish woman feeding a babe. "Are you well, my Lord? You've been here for a very long time." But the wolf lord didn't seem to hear, and the crannogman insisted: "Lord Eddard, we have to go. We have to return home."

"He's grieving for his sister, Milord." The woman spoke: "He's been there, stood still and without a word pouring out of his mouth. I had to take the babe from his arms, myself. The babe was crying but the lord didn't seem to hear."

"What is your name?"

"Wylla." The woman replied "I've been on the service of House Dayne of Starfall for many years now, Milord."

"It was the babe that killed her."

"Aye, the princess became feverish after the birth. The maester had to cut her open for the babe to be born." Wylla confirmed the crannogman's words: "There was nothing the midwives and the maester could have done to spare her life."

Howland Reed nodded, and then came closer to the bed and closed Lyanna's eyes. Those bright grey eyes were now lifeless forever. A tear came down his face while he thought of everything that happened and everything he has done, and found himself wondering if it had to be this way, if this was the price to be paid…

"Lord Eddard." Howland Reed took Ned's hand with his and managed to separate their hands, and rose petals slipped from her palm, dead and black. "It's over now."

"We have to call for the Silent Sisters to arrange the body." Ned spoke for the first time, his grey eyes lost and wet like he was drunk: "It's paramount to make her pregnancy unnoticed."

"It will be arranged." Wylla nodded: "And… what of the babe, Milord?"

"He'll come home with me to Winterfell."

"Is it wise, my Lord Stark?" The crannogman gazed upon the quiet wolf.

"I've made a promise to my sister in her dying bed and I intend to keep it, Lord Reed. I shall raise this babe as my bastard son at Winterfell."

Wylla protested: "A bastard's life is no good for this child, Milord! He has royal blood!"

"Aye, but the Lannisters have the royal blood of his half-siblings on their hands. And the babe also has my blood, he's a Stark." Ned said: "I've promised to my sister that would protect him from Robert's wrath, and that I shall. I taken you wish to return to Starfall?" And when the wet nurse nodded, the quiet wolf added: "I'll have to return _Dawn_ home to his sister, it's where this greatsword belongs. We'll travel together."

When they left the tower, the quiet wolf said it had to be torn down. Wylla held the babe in her arms, while Lyanna's body was lying on the floor beside her. With the help of the ten horses, Ned and the crannogman turned the round tower to crumble, leaving alone its foundations. Then, the bodies of the fallen were buried and Eddard Stark used the stones from the fallen tower to make eight cairns.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed it and let me know your opinion! Thank you for reading and for the nice reviews!**


	17. The Bastard of Winterfell

**THE BASTARD OF WINTERFELL**

* * *

 **Summary:** A year after he left to fight Robert's war, Ned Stark arrives at Winterfell with another woman's son.

* * *

In the western Red Mountains of Dorne, where the Torentine pours into the Summer Sea, and guarding the western arm of Dorne, sited the castle of Starfall. According to legend, the castle was built where the first Dayne found a magic stone after following a falling star, and _Dawn_ was forged from the heart of this stone. While Lyanna's body was at the care of the Silent Sisters, the quiet wolf arrived alongside the crannogman and Wylla, who was kept liable of nursing and feeding the babe.

Ned chose to assemble with Lady Ashara of House Dayne in private for the news were grave and sour, and while maintaining a quiet dignity, the wolf lord entered her chambers, carrying the greatsword in his hands: "My Lady."

"Lord Eddard…" The woman who turned to face the quiet wolf was Lady Ashara Dayne indeed, but her face had lost all of its vividness, and her deep purple eyes were red and marked with dark rings, and had a haunting sadness to them. Her body turned skeletal and her hair, once so bright and perfumed, was now opaque, and there was no joy in her voice: "You certainly aren't a sight I was expecting to behold."

"I bring you _Dawn_ , my Lady." Ned said and laid the greatsword before her.

"A sword?" Ashara observed with apathy in her voice and eyes: "What I am to do with it? Slit my own throat?"

"Don't speak such words-"

"Hence my brother is dead." The woman sighed in sorrow: "There are no knights left in neither Starfall nor in House Dayne. There is no use for that sword here, Lord Stark."

" _Dawn_ is the ancestral greatsword of House Dayne, Lady Ashara. It belongs in Starfall."

"I appreciate your consideration for House Dayne, Lord Stark." Ashara said while taking the sword into her hands and placed it above a table, and the expression on her face turned darker: "Thus the war is over."

"Aye… The realm has bled and the Seven Kingdoms are covered in innocents' blood."

Ashara walked away from him, and she had a emptiness in her eyes, and the quiet wolf had never seen such sadness in one person, but when she spoke there was a profound grief and disdain in her words: "Your older brother certainly wed Lady Catelyn of House Tully. Has she blessed him with a child, yet?"

"I wedded Lady Catelyn in the Sept of Riverrun, my Lady."

The woman turned her head sharply and her eyes enlightened: "How come _you_ wedded her, Lord Eddard? Where is the wild wolf?"

"My eldest brother is dead; he was executed by the king alongside my father." Ned replied and noticed the sadness coming back into her eyes: "I thought my Lady Ashara knew about this crime, it has been a long time ago."

"He is dead…? My wild wolf is dead…" Her voice sounded like an anguish whisper: "I had his child, you know? But she was already dead when the midwives pulled her out… That's why I had to leave Dragonstone and return home. I have dishonored myself with your brother, and I didn't regret it for I would gladly birth his bastard child. I've so often thought of sending him a raven… and I dreamt that he would come to wed me instead of Riverrun's daughter. Or I would lose all sense of dignity and travel to him and present our child… our baby girl… to him, and I wouldn't even heed about his wife for he should have been _mine_ …"

Ashara collapsed on her knees and wept with her face buried in her hands, and her howling echoed throughout the walls. The quiet wolf wanted to go to her but his body just froze, and he thought how many promises were broken over the years…

"My Lady, you're unwell." Ned managed to say and walked towards the door of the chambers: "I'll call for the maester. Perhaps a drop of essence of nightshade will help you rest."

The maester came and gave her some medicine to drink, and the quiet wolf helped to lay her in bed for the troubled woman to rest. When Eddard Stark was taking his leave, the maester came to him and said: "House Dayne is grateful for your return of _Dawn_ in such an hour, my Lord Stark. And we offer our condolences for your departed sister. Such a tragedy…"

"Keep a thoughtful eye on Lady Ashara, maester." Ned nodded: "She is uneasy from the sour news I've brought her."

But late in that afternoon, Lady Ashara of House Dayne, mad with grief for the child she had lost, the death of the man who had dishonored her at Harrenhal and that of her brother, walked towards the edge of the Palestone Sword, one of the towers of Starfall, on the cliff atop the sea. And with her heart and spirit shattered and broken, she thrown herself off the tower into the rocks by the ocean. And her body would never be recovered.

* * *

The wolf lord and the crannogman parted ways in the Neck, for Lord Howland Reed was to return home. Ned stopped at Barrowton to returned Willam Dustin's red stallion to his widow, Lady Barbrey. Before he traveled South alongside Ned and the other companions, he had vowed to his wife he would return to her mounted on the fine steed. Ned told her that Willam died an honorable death and his body has been laid to rest beneath the red mountains of Dorne. The widow wasn't pleased and said he would have brought his bones home, like he did with his sister's, and she would hold on to that grudge for years to come.

Once he arrived at Winterfell, the quiet wolf was received by his young brother Benjen, Lady Catelyn who held a babe in her arms, the new maester whose name is Luwin, among other faces Ned didn't force himself to recognize. The grief on him was harsh and while he unhorsed, his wife came to him and smiled: "I present you with a son, my Lord. Maester Luwin pull him out of me at Riverrun. His name is Robb-" Then Cat noticed the babe the wolf lord was carrying in his arms, and felt silent with unease upon her eyes, and asked: "Whose babe is this?"

"Mine." Ned replied: "He's my bastard son."

Cat gazed upon him, mortified: "What do you imply he's your bastard?"

"I sired him, my Lady. And he'll life with us, here in Winterfell for he may not bare my name but he has my blood. I've named him Jon after Lord Jon Arryn, and he's a Snow for he's a bastard from the North."

"Who is his mother? Is she a noblewoman or a lowborn?" Cat asked while facing the babe and her rage grew stronger for Jon resembled the Starks while her own son had Tully features: "I have the right to know, my Lord."

"This child has my blood and that's the only thing my Lady needs to know." Ned said: "Someone call for Robb's wet nurse, the babe needs to be fed."

"Will he share the same breast as your own true born son?" Cat was enraged while Robb started to cry: "He's a bastard, my Lord! I do not wish for him to stay."

"I have my sister to bury." It was Eddard's only reply: "Send for the stonemason."

Lyanna was put to rest in the crypts of Winterfell beside Lord Rickard and Brandon Stark, and a statue was craved in the stone of her tomb. The quiet wolf commissioned statues for his father and brother and sister alike; although only the Kings of Winter and Lords of Winterfell were to have statues of their likeness, Ned desired to honor his siblings.

Ned was on the crypts alongside Benjen when Lyanna's tomb was sealed, and the quiet wolf placed a blue winter rose above it, and he remembered the roses on the tower's chambers and was certain that the dragon prince did love his sister: "Our sister has always been fond of flowers. I'll come down here whenever I can to bring them for her."

"You're the Lord of Winterfell, now." Benjen said: "And Warden of the North."

"It was all meant for Bran." Ned said while facing his elder brother's tomb with sorrow: "Winterfell, my wife, my heir… It all fell upon you during the war, and now it rests on my shoulders at great cost. What will come of you, Ben?"

"I'm to join the Night's Watch, brother." Benjen said: "I'm taking the black."

"Are you certain you wish to abdicate of taking a wife and fathering children?"

"Aye, I am. I chose a life of duty than one of love." Benjen gazed upon his sister's tomb with tears forming in his eyes: "The stonemason didn't do well for this statue doesn't resemble her… Lyanna was wild and willful, and this stone is cold and stern."

"It was her wolf blood that took her to an early grave."

"The babe." Benjen whispered and Ned nodded and they remained silent for a while: "I knew it from the moment I've saw him. He resembles her. No one can know… Will you ever tell him the truth about himself, brother?"

"Not in many years to come." Ned said: "He has to mature secluded from all that."

"People will raise questions about his mother."

"I'll silent those questions."

"Once I take the black I'll no longer be a Stark but a man of the Night's Watch, and I can take no part in lord's games." Benjen said: "Silent those questions wisely, brother."

* * *

Ravens arrived at Winterfell after a moon's turn. One from Jon Arryn, who was now serving as Hand of the King, and another from the king himself, Robert Baratheon desired to make peace with his old friend. Even if wolf and stag grew astray over the deaths of Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen, the grief they shared over the wolf maiden's departure reconciled them.

"Jon Arryn wants to wed Robert to Cersei Lannister." Ned said to Maester Luwin: "He says the realm needs an heir and this marriage would cement Robert's alliance with the Lannisters."

"Jon is a good Hand and Robert should listen to his counsel." Maester Luwin said.

"Robert does not wish to wed the lioness for the woman he was meant to marry lies on the crypts of Winterfell." Ned sighed: "I don't trust the Lannisters. I've seen their golden deeds with my own eyes."

"What answer should I send to the king, my Lord?"

"Write that I accept his amends." Ned said: "Are there any more reports?"

"Lord Stannis Baratheon took Dragonstone, and the king gave the stronghold to him." The maester said: "No harm has come to the Targaryen children for Ser Willem Darry was able to smuggle them to Essos. Rhaella Targaryen, however, died at childbirth."

"The queen was pregnant?"

"Aye. She birthed a baby girl called Daenerys at Dragonstone." Maester Luwin nodded: "They say she was born during a dreadful storm that destroyed most of Aerys' fleet."

Eddard felt a heaviness on his chest while thinking about the three Targaryen survivors: three children and one lived beneath his roof. Catelyn was still astray from him because of Jon Snow, and she wouldn't look upon the babe, like his existence didn't matter. It was for the best; Ned told himself hundreds of times. And the babe would smile at him, unaware of what his life meant and all the deaths that followed his parent's love and his own birth. The body of Rhaegar Targaryen had been recovered by loyalists and was cremated at Dragonstone, as it's traditional for fallen Targaryens. And while the dragon prince turned into ash, the wolf maiden would turn into dust, and the quiet wolf had to carry the secrecy for the rest of his days.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed it and let me know your opinion! Thank you for reading and for the nice reviews!**


End file.
